Transcendent Emperor Jaune
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Alternate Universe! When Jaune Arc is abandoned by his friends and disowned by his family, he leaves the world of Remnant behind and joins Duel Academy. With the power of the Pure Light on his side, and new friends and enemies, what will happen to our favorite blonde knight?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here's that story I promised you all. Now the deck that Jaune is using in the next chapter is only a temporary deck, as I posted a poll for the type of deck that I should build for him. But that's a story for another time. Enjoy the chapter and I hope y'all like it! Also, I want you all to know that I'm not going to update any more of my stories until the one(s) I previously updated get at least 7 reviews.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Leaving Remnant! - Meeting the Creator of Duel Monsters!**_

* * *

Jaune sighed for the millionth time that month as he looked into his half empty mug of beer. Things have gotten a lot worse since he revealed his secret to Pyrrha on the roof a month ago. He thought that he could trust her; that she would stick by him no matter the circumstances. But boy was he wrong!

She rejected him and almost pushed him over the edge! Literally! She called him many horrible things, like a failure. A pathetic excuse for a hunter. And a lousy leader. All things that cut his heart deeper than the sharpest shards of glass. And thanks to Pyrrha and Cardin, who was listening in on their talk, news of his forged transcripts spread throughout the school like a wildfire!

All those who were once his friends turned against him faster than Roadrunner can outrun Wile E. Coyote. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Cardin, Velvet and her team… they all went out of their way to make his life a living hell. While he and Ren were no longer friends, at least he and Nora were more neutral with how they treated and spoke to him. Well, more like Ren was neutral and Nora just followed his lead.

Either way, it was very painful for the boy. Both emotionally and physically.

Since his forged transcripts were revealed, every opponent he's faced so far in combat class has tried their hardest to kill him! They nearly succeeded too, had Glynda not stopped them with her Semblance before rushing him to the infirmary. Really, it was one of the few places where he could go and not be looked upon with hatred from everyone.

News of his forged transcripts reached the ears of his family, and like he expected, they did not take the news well.

His father had taken the first flight to Vale that he could get on, and came to Beacon to collect Crocea Mors… only for the blade to glow with a golden light and burn the man's hand! When Jaune had asked what happened, his father had begrudgingly explained that Crocea Mors is a sentient sword and will only ever allow itself to be wielded by the one it chooses.

But that didn't stop Jaune's father from doing something that hurt Jaune far worse than any flesh wound had.

He disowned Jaune. He was no longer an Arc.

The entire student body of Beacon has been calling for Jaune's expulsion, claiming that a no-talent faker didn't deserve the opportunity to become a huntsman. And Jaune was almost inclined to agree with them. He still wanted to become a huntsman and protect others, but was now less adamant about it.

But Ozpin had stopped his students calls for Jaune's blood by saying that he knew about the forged transcripts the whole time, and saying that he kept Jaune as one of the students at his school because the boy had the potential to become an even greater huntsman than any of the typical warriors that just blew shit up for cash.

It didn't make things any easier for Jaune.

Which brings us to Jaune's current predicament. He's in a place called Junior's Bar, a place Yang had once recommended to him before the incident, and is currently trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol and junk food. Which is impossible for Jaune as his aura is actually so potent, it prevents him from getting drunk at all. But hey, at least he won't die from liver failure.

"You okay there, kid?" asked the bar tender.

"No, not really. My life sucks." Jaune replied.

He downed the rest of his beer and rested his head on the counter, missing the concerned looks of the bar tender and several of the patrons. His heart ached more and more as time went by. And poor Jaune was getting worse and worse by the day. He has bags under his eyes, he's more scraggly than ever due to not eating anything for so long, and his once vibrant blue eyes have dulled so much that they were almost black.

Jaune glanced over to his right when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

It was a familiar ice cream themed girl who works with a criminal in a bowler hat. Her heterochromic pink and brown eyes looked at him with curiosity and pity, rather than the playful sadistic nature they usually carry.

"What do you want, Neo?" Jaune asked. "If you're here to kill me, then go ahead. I don't care anymore."

Neo raised an eyebrow in confusion as if to ask 'Why would I want to kill you?'.

"You're a criminal on the run from all huntsmen, I'm a huntsman-in-training, you do the math." Jaune clarified. "I'm not even gonna put up any resistance if you decide to kill me. My life means nothing anymore, and I don't want to hear any talk or read any sign language about pity! That's the last thing I need right now!"

Neo shook her head as if to say she wasn't offering any pity. Instead, she showed him her scroll which had a few words he never thought he'd read on the screen.

'The don would like to see you in his office.'

Jaune had seen old mafia movies enough times to know what she meant. And if her boss wanted to see him, it was probably for the best that he not keep them waiting. He placed some Lien on the table to pay for his drinks and got up from his chair.

"Lead the way." Jaune said.

Neo just smiled and gestured for him to follow her. Turns out they didn't need to walk far, as she lead him to one of the VIP booths in the back of the bar. He recognized Roman Torchwick right off the bat, and he even remembered the three others with him. Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai: exchange students from Haven Academy. But he doesn't recognize the man in the middle. He's a man in a red suit with long silver hair that covers his left eye, and he's holding a deck of strange cards in his hand.

Neo walked up to the man and held up her scroll to him, confusing Jaune. This is her boss?

"Thank you very much, Neo." the man said before turning to Jaune. "Greetings, Jauney-Boy, I am called Maximillion Pegasus. And I am the creator of a card game that is very popular in my home country."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mister Pegasus, but how did you know my name? And what brings you to Remnant?" Jaune asked. "Are you perhaps looking to introduce your card game to our people?"

Pegasus closed his visible eye and chuckled a bit, his grin never leaving his face.

"In a way, I do plan to introduce the world of Duel Monsters to the world of Remnant. But to do so, I require a little help." Pegasus replied. "You see, in my home land there is a place known as Central Duel Academy. It's one of the many schools, colleges to be exact, that my partner Seto Kaiba created to help young duelists learn more about the game while refining their skills. But lately there have been sightings of these odd black beasts with bone armor that have been attacking the students. No one has been hurt, crippled or killed yet, but I'd rather not take any risky chances for the safety of the students."

Pegasus then took out a card and showed it to Jaune. This card depicted a little brown puff ball with green hands and feet and a pair of big eyes that would make any girl go 'kawaii' at.

"This is where you come in. I would like to hire you as a huntsman to enter into Duel Academy and go undercover as a student. You will be responsible for the destruction of these foul beasts, and will be compensated for your efforts." Pegasus explained.

"But why choose a weakling like me?" Jaune asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to offer the job to one of Beacon's top students rather than a faker like myself?"

Pegasus simply waved a finger at Jaune and shot him a look like he would often give a duelist he was dueling to mess with them.

"Now, now, Jauney-Boy, it's that kind of attitude that will prevent you from moving on with your life! You need to have more confidence and faith in yourself." chided Pegasus. "But to answer your question, while I agree that Beacon has produced some rather splendid huntsmen and huntresses, I'm afraid that they're all lacking the key elements that I am looking for in a duelist."

Pegasus lifted three fingers and began to list off a few examples.

"One of these qualities is a humble and just heart. While miss Weiss Schnee is in fact talented, she has so much pride and arrogance that she'd endanger everyone around her. Then there's a strong and calculative mind. This person must have the guts and the decisiveness to make the tough decisions when no one else will. And Nora Valkyrie, whom while fearless to a fault, is more of a follower and is dangerously reckless. She would be unable to make those difficult choices. Finally, there is the quality of knowing when to just go with the flow. Pyrrha Nikos is a born champion, but her competitive nature would lead her to do especially reckless things and make poor choices on the battlefield."

Pegasus then pointed at Jaune and smiled at the boy.

"You, on the other hand, are a man with a humble and just heart. You have one of the most strategic minds that I have ever come across, and you can also go with the flow when you need to, if you wearing a dress to the school dance was anything to go by." Pegasus said, making that last playful remark with a teasing grin.

Jaune just sighed and hung his head. No one was ever gonna let him live that down.

"So what do you say, Jauney-Boy? Will you accept this mission?" Pegasus asked.

Jaune thought about Pegasus's offer and knew that it was really the best choice for him. There was really nothing left for him here in Remnant anyway, but he wasn't going in blind. Not this time.

"Say I accept, what exactly are the benefits to this?" Jaune asked.

"You catch on quick, kiddo. You're correct, there are some rather lovely perks that come with this offer. One of which will be a deck personally constructed by yours truly once you are accepted into Duel Academy. The second will be a home base of sorts where you can work on defeating these creatures, and even train new huntsmen and huntresses to fight alongside you. And finally, I'll provide the necessary funding to pay for your tuition, seeing as how you were recently disowned." Pegasus explained.

Jaune thought about this, and found himself smiling a bit. He honestly couldn't find a problem with this offer, and knew it was the perfect opportunity to leave his tormentors behind for good!

"Mister Pegasus, I accept your offer." Jaune said.

Pegasus smiled as they shook hands, and handed Jaune a deck of Duel Monster cards and a strange device that looked like it was meant to go on one's arm.

"That dueling deck is a temporary deck that you are to use in your examination. The device I have given you is called a Duel Disk. Kaiba-Boy invented these lovely machines as a way to make the game more interesting." Pegasus explained. "You'll find out what I mean when you take your entrance exam. The boat leaving for Domino City will be leaving tonight at midnight, so I suggest we get a move on."

Jaune nodded and followed Pegasus out of the bar, all the while dropping an envelope in a nearby P.O. Box. I wonder what it is?

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy: The Next Day…**_

* * *

The majority of the day has passed since classes began, and two certain teams were beginning to notice the lack of a certain blonde faker. As they call him. Then again, they'd be lying if they said that they don't regret anything bad they said about him.

"Guys, Jaune hasn't shown up in any of our classes today, and he didn't return to the dorm last night. I'm concerned." Ren said.

"Why should we be concerned about that dunce?" Weiss asked coldly. "He doesn't even deserve to be here, so why should we be concerned if he decides to skip classes and put his own grades at risk?"

Blake looked up from her book and was surprisingly the most vocal here.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe there's actually a good reason for Jaune doing what he did. We've all known Jaune for awhile now, and we know he's not the kind of guy to just do something like this all willy nilly. I mean, what do we really know about his personal life?" Blake said/asked.

Weiss was about to make another cold remark about Jaune's transcripts, but Blake stopped her.

"BESIDES his transcripts, Weiss."

Weiss stopped herself and pondered what her teammate said. The more they all thought about it, the more they found that they couldn't think of anything. Then they thought about how they've all been treating Jaune lower than the worms in the dirt for the past month and began to feel really guilty.

"Well, why don't we go and find him?" Ruby suggested. "We can find him, apologize for how we acted, learn more about his past and be the best of friends again! I've even already made the friendship bracelets!"

While everyone was wondering where Ruby kept those bracelets, they decided not to question her. It would be way too confusing to think about. That, and I don't think Ren really wants to know where she was keeping them.

That's when a letter was slipped into the room from under the door.

Yang went and picked it up, but was confused when she saw that there was no return address. Ruby took the letter from Yang, opened it and began to read it aloud.

"Dear teams RWBY and (J)NPR,"

"These last few months have been some of the best and worst times of my life. Mostly the worst. And now I must move on. Don't bother to come looking for me. By now, I'm halfway across the sea and on my way to a new life where I'm not treated as a pariah day in and day out! A place where maybe I can have the things that I really want in life. Real friends and a real family!"

"Sincerely, Jaune Miles. Formerly, Jaune Arc."

As if to add insult to injury, Ruby pulled out something else with the letter and collapsed to the ground as she sobbed hysterically.

It was the picture of both their teams that was taken the night of the dance. It was ripped in half, showing that Jaune was serious about never coming back. They all soon realized that they all had a hand in driving Jaune away. It was all their faults.

Yang was also teary eyed, but tried to stay strong for Ruby. She hugged her little sister and tried to stop her own tears before resolving to find Jaune and punch his teeth in for making her baby sister cry. Nora was also crying at the loss of her fearless leader while Ren tried to comfort her. Ren was silently crying as his guilt finally boiled over. Jaune was really the closest thing he had to a brother, and he drove him away all because of some stupid paperwork!

Pyrrha was also in hysterics as she realized that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She drove away the one man she'd ever grow to love, and had no one to blame but herself.

Weiss and Blake were more indifferent to the situation, but for different reasons. In Weiss's case, she genuinely thought that Jaune didn't deserve to be at Beacon, but that didn't mean she wanted him gone for good. Blake was just more neutral because she didn't know Jaune well enough to have a strong friendship with him.

While she was crying, Ruby only had one thing on her mind.

" _I'm so sorry, Jaune… please come back!"_

But the sad truth that Ruby had to embrace was that there was nothing she could do. Jaune Miles, her first friend at Beacon, was gone. Maybe forever.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember to vote on the poll I posted, and don't forget to leave a review! But any votes I get in the reviews will not be counted on the poll, sorry to say. Now, good night and arrivederci!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here we are at the next chapter! I honestly didn't expect this story to get so many reviews so quickly, but I'm not complaining. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and know that you have until April 14th to cast your votes. Remember, the deck used this chapter is only a temporary deck.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Main Pairing of the story: Jaune x Mindy (One of Alexis's friends.)**_

 _ **Sub Pairings: Jaden x Alexis, Syrus x Mana, maybe Zane x Missy (The insect Duelist who dueled Syrus in the anime.)**_

* * *

 _ **Arrival of a Warrior! - Time to Get Your Game On!**_

* * *

After they had calmed down enough, RWBY and what remained of JNPR made a beeline for Ozpin's office, hoping that the headmaster would have a plan to get Jaune back to Beacon before it is too late and they lose him forever!

It really seemed unbelievable to them. Jaune just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just run away from his problems. Especially with all of the threats he's faced off against in this semester alone. All without any prior training.

Oh great, yet another reason to feel both inferior and guilty!

The students soon burst into Ozpin's office and were greeted to the usual sight of the man drinking from his supposedly bottomless mug of coffee. Even Glynda had joined him in his office as she sipped from her own cup of freshly brewed camomile tea.

"Ah, good morning students. I was just about to send for you, but it looks like that will no longer be necessary, seeing as you're all already here." Ozpin said.

"Headmaster, we were just talking about Jaune because he went out last night and never came back, and then we realized that we know literally nothing about him, so we were going to go out into Vale to try and find him and we got this letter and… read this." Ruby explained all in one breath.

Ozpin took the letter and the torn picture and gave it a once over with Glynda reading over his shoulder. While Ozpin's expression remained emotionless and stoic, Glynda's morphed into a look of pure sorrow. While Jaune may have performed the worst in her class, she could see true latent potential in the boy.

Heck, over time, she began to see Jaune as the son she never had and was there to comfort him when the boy's family disowned him. So you can see how she's hurting over Jaune's departure.

Ozpin finally looked up from the letter.

"Tell me, what were you planning to do once you found mister Miles?" Ozpin asked, using Jaune's new last name.

"We were planning to try and rekindle our lost friendship with Jaune. He was the closest thing I had to a brother here, and I feel awful about how I treated him. Words cannot even begin to describe how much I regret my actions prior to Jaune leaving." Ren answered.

The others nodded in agreement with the magenta eyed boy. Some more enthusiastically than others.

Ozpin's eyes bored deep into each student's eyes as he searched for any trace of lies in their words. But surprisingly, he found no trace of falseness in their eyes nor in Ren's words. Having made his decision, Ozpin stood up from his desk and grabbed his scroll.

"Glynda, I want you and the other professors to take the day off while I put together a search party. We must find Jaune as soon as possible!" Ozpin said.

At this point, Glynda wasn't going to argue. So she just went to find her fellow professors and tell them what she'd just found out. She was just glad that today is friday.

"Professor, what should we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"For now, just wait until the time is right, Miss Nikos." Ozpin replied. "Something tells me that Jaune will be much stronger than he was before by the time we find him. You will all need to continue with your training, because I have my doubts that he will just come quietly."

While none of teams RWBY and NPR liked that answer, they had no choice but to accept it. They turned around and walked back to team RWBY's dorm room to rest for the day. Something told them that they'd need to up the difficulty of their training, because Jaune would not be alone in this inevitable fight.

* * *

 _ ***Domino City: Same Time…***_

* * *

After arriving at the docks, Jaune was running at full speed to the Kaiba Dome for his entrance examination. One thing Pegasus neglected to mention was that the darned thing was so far away from the docks! Plus they'd hit some rough waters earlier in the night, which delayed their arrival time by an hour. But on the upside, at least Jaune didn't get motion sickness on the boat, so he chalked it up to having airsickness rather than motion sickness.

But that doesn't change the fact that Jaune is still busy running for his life to get to the Kaiba Dome so he could take his entrance exam.

" _Curse me for letting myself turn into skin and bones!"_ Jaune mentally cursed.

As Jaune rounded the corner and ran past a clock on a pole, he unwittingly ran into someone, spilling his cards all over the ground.

"Aw, geez! I'm so sorry!" Jaune said, scrambling to pick up his cards.

"That's quite alright, young man." said the man he'd just ran into.

He knelt down and picked up one of Jaune's cards. It was a Watapon card and it told the man all he needed to know about Jaune and his current situation.

"You're a duelist." the man stated.

"Uh, no not really. But I plan to become one. I'm heading to the Kaiba Dome in order to apply to Duel Academy." Jaune explained.

The man smiled and handed Jaune his card. He then reached into his deck case and pulled out three cards. Looking at them, he smiled as he felt the spirits within them reach out to Jaune.

"I'd like you to have these. Something tells me that these cards belong with you."

Jaune accepted the cards and gasped when he saw what they were. He understood the rarity of certain cards and was even informed by Pegasus about the many legends revolving around the cards. One of which was the Three Egyptian God Cards.

"Are you sure I should have a card like this one…?" Jaune asked.

But when he looked up, the man he bumped into was nowhere to be found. It's almost as if he was never there to begin with! Jaune was wondering where the man went when he saw the time on a nearby clock.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" Jaune yelped.

Knowing that he didn't have any more time to waste, Jaune took off running faster than humanly possible! Meanwhile, the man who Jaune spoke to was now on his cell phone calling up the boy's sponsor.

"It would seem as though you were right, Pegasus. Ra has indeed chosen your new protege."

 _"Was there ever any doubt, Yugi-Boy? After all, he is linked to the ruler of the Pure Light so it's possible for at least one of the Egyptian Gods to choose him as a Duelist."_ Pegasus replied over the phone.

Yugi just watched as Jaune ran off into the distance.

"I just hope that this experience helps to heal poor Jaune's heart. Lord knows he needs it." Yugi said.

He hung up and went on his way. There were a few errands to run and Yugi would rather not keep his wife Tea waiting any longer than he had to.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Day: At the Kaiba Dome…***_

* * *

Jaune had just arrived at the Kaiba Dome to see that the registration desk workers were getting ready to pack it in. But he wasn't about to miss this chance and let Pegasus down.

" **WAIT! WAIT, I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"**

The attendants were startled out of their work upon hearing the frantic callings of the boy. Jaune stopped and took a moment to catch his breath while one of the workers handed the exhausted boy a bottle of water to help him rehydrate. Which the boy was very much grateful for.

"Did I… Make it in time?" Jaune asked tiredly.

"With a minute to spare." replied a female worker. "I'll just need you to tell me your name so I can see if you qualified."

"Oh, uh, my name's Jaune. Jaune Miles."

The worker took a moment to look over her clipboard at the list of applicants and found his name on the list.

"Okay, you're all set. Go on ahead inside and wait for your name to be called." she instructed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jaune said.

He walked inside and followed the signs and found the room where the written test was being held. Jaune soon took his written test and wasn't all that surprised to see that he'd barely scrapped by with pathetically low marks, scoring a measly 78 percent. Then again, his knowledge of Duel Monsters was still currently very limited. After turning in his test, Jaune came across a whole arena filled with viewers who were no doubt new students who have just been accepted. Jaune took a seat next to a short boy with light blue hair and glasses and examined the duel that was going on.

The person being tested is a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had 4000 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 life points and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew it up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

Up in the stands, three boys were watching the duel and had varying reactions to it.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

" _What's that guy's problem? Does he have a permanent case of Scowl-itis or something?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

As if sensing Jaune's mental question, the blue haired boy spoke up.

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school."

"Is that right? Well, even a low level can easily surpass an elite with enough hard work and dedication. By the way, my name's Jaune Miles." Jaune said in response.

"Syrus Truesdale ." the bluenette replied with a nervous bow

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Right next to them, another teacher sat there silently not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

 _'Another rookie for the Academy.'_ He thought dismissively. _'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind. Oh wait, I think he already has.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

 **"LATE IS RUDE!"** Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. **"I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!"**

Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

 **"WHAT!?"** Crowler yelled into the phone.

 _"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

 _"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_

That made Crowler bug out a bit.

 _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o... of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling.

 _'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel… fine.'_ Crowler thought irritably.

He then got up from his seat and took a moment to straighten out his jacket.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away.

"Leave that to me." he replied.

He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with Jaune and Syrus were, the black haired boy from earlier walked towards them.

"Hey there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the second best in the whole school!" Jaune called, praising the boy.

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa." the black haired boy nodded

"Syrus Truesdale ."

"And I'm..."

 _ **"Jaune Miles, please report to Dueling Field # 4."**_ The PA announced again. _**"Jaune Miles, to Dueling Field # 4."**_

"That's me! Looks like it's go time!" Jaune said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist at the school? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaune stopped and looked back at them.

"I don't know who that is right now, but I hope to one day ascend through the ranks to become one of the best duelists in the pro circuit!" Jaune replied.

He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He seems interesting." Bastion nodded as the brown haired boy ran to the field

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to Duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar.

Jaune rose up from a platform and was on the duel field. The young man was shocked at what he saw, not sure if it was a man or a woman

"Alright, test time!" Crowler snapped, looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed at the tone. It reminded him so much of a certain Schnee heiress. And it was making his blood boil in the worst possible way.

"My name's Jaune, Jaune Miles."

"Well 'Jaune Miles', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot. Like a majorette or something like that."

An aura of fire seemed to surround Crowler as he scowled at that comment

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaune was saying to Dr. Crowler.

 **"Duel Vest On!"** Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards.

Jaune was just amazed by the machinery. Atlas can build all the Mech Suits it wants, their tech ain't got nothin' on this!

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. _'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaune said, activating his Duel Disk.

 **"Let's Duel!"** the he-she-thing yelled.

 **"Game on!"** Jaune proclaimed in confidence.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

High up in the stadium where two Obelisk Blue's, one male and one female. The male was in the white variant of the male uniform while the girl was in the normal female uniform, a white and blue blazer, blue mini-skirt and blue high-heels she was also wearing light blue Dueling gloves. The guy had dark blue hair and grey eyes while the girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes

"Man, this kid must be really good or he must have done something to really piss off Crowler for him to Duel him, huh Zane?" the girl asked.

"Maybe Alexis, I'm just hoping that the kid might be able to keep up and possibly be a worthy opponent." the dark blue haired man replied with his neutral face

"Hey, guys!" called a female voice.

Alexis and Zane turned around to see one of the other Obelisk Blue students running up to them. She was wearing the same style uniform as Alexis, only she has light black hair and brown eyes.

"Did I miss the last duel?" she asked.

"Nope. You're just in time, Mindy." Alexis replied.

The newly identified Mindy looked down to see who was dueling and was startled by how Jaune looked.

"Whoa! Who is that guy, and what happened to him to practically make him into a living skeleton?!" Mindy asked.

Zane narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, Mindy. But that's his story to tell, and I wouldn't pry if I were you." Zane replied.

The two girls glanced at each other and turned their attention back to the duel.

"I'll start!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card.

Jaune looked at his card and added it to his hand before taking a couple of cards from his hand.

"First I place one card face-down,"

A card appeared on Jaune's field in his Spell/Trap Card Zone before he placed the second card in his Monster Card Zone.

"And I'll summon my Axe Raider in attack mode!"

The field hummed to life as an armored humanoid wielding a battleaxe appeared on Jaune's field. He grunted as he prepared himself for battle.

 _(Axe Raider: Type: Warrior/ Attribute: EARTH/ Level 4/_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1150)_

"And that ends my turn! Go ahead and show me what you're made of, professor!" Jaune said.

"Very well," replied Crowler before he muttered "Don't tell me what to do!"

Crowler drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. He grinned evilly as he saw that he had every card he needed to supposedly win the duel.

" _After all, since I'm using my personal deck for this duel, this slacker doesn't stand a chance!"_

Crowler took two cards from his hand and inserted them into his Duel Vest's Spell/Trap Zone.

"I place two cards facedown and play the facedown Heavy Storm!" Crowler declared. "For those of you who don't know it's effect, Heavy Storm is a Spell card that destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!"

Two cards appeared on Crowler's side of the field before he played another card. Jaune was forced to shield his eyes and brace himself as hurricane force winds suddenly blew up. He opened his eyes just enough to witness his face-down Kunai with Chain flip up before it shattered into pixels and disappeared.

Even Crowler's face-down cards were destroyed because of his card. When the winds died down, Jaune smirked at Crowler.

"That was a pretty stupid move! You just destroyed your own cards for nothing!" Jaune said.

But he was proven wrong when an ominous mist rolled in.

"I wouldn't say that, because the two cards I destroyed where two copies of the Trap card known as Statue of the Wicked! When these cards are sent to the Graveyard I get to summon two Wicked Tokens!"

As Crowler finished his gloat, two hideous looking serpent monsters appeared on his field.

 _(Wicked Fiend Token: Type: Fiend/ DARK/ Level 4/_ _ **ATK; 1000/**_ _DEF; 1000)_

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"Yeah, like, that is so not cool!" Mindy added in agreement.

"You're too soft, Alexis. As are you, Mindy." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

Back at the duel, Jaune felt a bead of sweat roll down his brow.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna hurt a LOT?" mumbled Jaune.

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky.

The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded to reveal a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusty brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shining from under it's spartan-like helmet

 _(Ancient Gear Golem: Type: Machine/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/_ _ **ATK; 3000**_ _/ DEF; 3000)_

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"OH MY GOD! THAT THING'S GIGANTIC! IT'S GONNA KILL THAT GUY FOR SURE!" shouted Mindy.

"SHUT UP!" Alexis shouted at her.

"TOO SCARED!" Mindy shouted back. "YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T SHUT UP WHEN I'M SCARED!"

"DAMN IT!" Alexis cursed.

Ignoring what Crowler had dubbed the peanut gallery, the head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm kept his attention focused on the game.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaune.

The truth is, Jaune really was scared. That thing was way bigger than any Grimm he's ever fought in the past. But he decided to take a page from Pegasus's book and taunt the man.

"Ohhh! A big, scary Ancient Gear Golem!" taunted Jaune.

Crowler growled at how Jaune blatantly disregarded the power of his card.

" **I'll show you how scary he can be! Ancient Gear Golem, destroy his Axe Raider with Mechanized Melee!"** yelled Crowler.

The monster reared back its fist and threw a massive punch right at Jaune's monster. Poor Axe Raider didn't stand a chance against the bigger monster as he was shattered into pixels upon contact while an explosion kicked up.

Jaune crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the debris as his life points took a nosedive.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 2300 = 1700**_

"And now, before I end my turn I'll activate the Spell card known as Confiscation! It allows me to look at the cards in your hand and send one of them to the graveyard in exchange for one thousand of my life points!" Crowler declared.

Jaune gasped as holographic images of his cards appeared in front of Crowler. The man cackled as the smirk on his face grew with more arrogance.

"Ah yes, I remember some of these cards from when I was just starting out as a young Duelist." Crowler said nonchalantly. "I think I'll send your Monster Reborn to the graveyard this turn!"

The image of Monster Reborn shattered as Jaune was forced to send it to the Graveyard, but Crowler still lost Life Points.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 1000 = 3000**_

"I believe I'll end my turn there. It's your move, slacker!" Crowler mocked.

Jaune growled. He hated that he was still so weak, and Crowler actually noticed how the boy's dull blue eyes now seemed to burn with the rage of a thousand fires.

"Damn it, why am I still so weak?!" Jaune asked himself. "Why?! Why can't I get stronger?!"

He began having flashbacks of his most recent times at Beacon and his rage grew even more. But Jaune began to take deep breaths to calm himself down as he steeled his nerves.

" _No… I can't let my anger cloud my judgement. I have to calm down and stay focused long enough to finish this duel."_

Jaune snapped open his eyes, a small spark of life once again shining in them.

"It's my draw!"

Jaune drew a new card and saw that it was one that could help him win this duel!

"And I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand!"

Jaune drew two more cards and saw that one of them was just the one he needed. But it was also one of the cards that the mysterious man had given him.

"Hey, it's you!" whispered Jaune.

In response, the monster on the card chuckled before going silent. With a smile making its way to Jaune's face, he resumed his turn.

"Sorry, doc, but this is game over for you!" Jaune declared. "I activate my Spell card Brain Control! As I'm sure you know, it lets me take control of one monster on your side of the field!"

" **NOT THAT! MY PRECIOUS GOLEM!"** Crowler cried.

A brain with clawed arms materialized on Jaune's field and reached out to the Ancient Gear Golem. The arms grabbed the monster before pulling it over to Jaune's side of the field.

"Now your golem fights for me! But don't worry, I won't use him to end this duel. Not in his current state, that is, because I'm activating my Black Luster Ritual Spell card!" Jaune declared.

An altar appeared behind the Ancient Gear Golem and began to absorb it.

"It needs a sacrifice in order to work, but by offering your Ancient Gear Golem, I can summon a new monster!" Jaune explained.

Crowler's eyes widened in fear.

"You don't mean…?" whimpered Crowler.

"That's right! Say goodbye to your Ancient Gear Golem… and hello to my Black Luster Soldier!"

In a bright flash of light, a knight wearing dark blue and green armor wielding a great curved blade in his right hand and a shield in his left descended down to the field. He smirked as he settled into a battle stance.

 _(Black Luster Soldier: Type: Warrior/ Ritual/ Attribute: DARK/ Level 8/_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

Everyone was now watching the duel with rapt attention.

Not only has Jaune gotten rid of Crowler's best monster, but he also summoned an equally powerful one straight to the field! And he did it all in one move, too!

Crowler nervously took a step back as he stared at the armored knight in front of him.

"Now, h-hold on a minute…" stuttered Crowler.

"You fought admirably Crowler, but you forgot one crucial rule in combat. This rule also applies to Duel Monsters." Jaune said. "Never let your arrogance cloud your judgement! GO, BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER! WIPE OUT THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!"

The soldier readied his sword and charged at the professor, who was really beginning to regret not setting any Trap cards in case something like this happened.

Black Luster Soldier reared back his blade, and with a mighty thrust he stabbed Crowler right where his heart would be! If this had been a Shadow Game, Crowler would most definitely be dead right now. Instead, he let out a loud cry of outrage as his life points plummeted.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **3000 - 3000 = 0000**_

"And that's a lesson that rocks!" Jaune said.

The holograms vanished as the Duel Disks turned off while the whole crowd began to cheer for both the spectacular duel they had just witnessed, and for Jaune.

"It looks like things are going to be much more interesting around here, doesn't it?" Zane asked.

"You said it, Zane." Alexis replied.

"Oh yeah!" Mindy added.

Meanwhile, Crowler looked on in disbelief.

"It… It can't be! Me…? Defeated?!" Crowler muttered in disbelief.

His look of disbelief and shock soon morphed into a scowl of anger.

" _Just you wait, you slacker! Enjoy your victory while you can, because one way or another, I'll make your life at Duel Academy a living hell!"_

Boy, if only Crowler knew what Jaune has gone through before he arrived here.

 _ **"** **Well done, Jaune Miles! You've passed you entrance exam, and shall be welcomed with open arms at Duel Academy's Slifer Red Dormitory!"**_ announced Chancellor Sheppard.

Jaune looked at his Black Luster Soldier card and smiled as he felt a hand pat him on the back. He turned to see the spirit of the Black Luster Soldier standing behind him with a proud smile on his face.

" _Thank you, my armored friend."_

Being able to communicate with Jaune through thought was handy, as the Black Luster Soldier just nodded and sent back one single thought.

" _You're welcome, my young protege."_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember, you only have until April 14th to cast your votes, and I'm not counting votes I get in reviews. Also, no matter which deck Jaune gets, Black Luster Soldier and his Egyptian God Card will still be part of that deck. And here's the current poll results.**_

* * *

 _ **Red Dragon Archfiend Deck: 12 votes**_

 _ **Stardust Dragon Deck: 10 votes**_

 _ **Dragon Deck: 8 votes**_

 _ **Destiny HERO Deck: 8 votes**_

 _ **Spellcaster Deck: 8 votes**_

 _ **Cyber Underworld Deck: 8 votes**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Deck: 7 votes**_

 _ **Machine Deck: 6 votes**_

 _ **Warrior/Beast-Warrior Deck: 5 votes**_

 _ **Lightsworn Deck: 5 votes**_

 _ **Malefic Deck: 4 votes**_

 _ **Zombie Deck: 2 votes**_

 _ **Dinosaur Deck: 2 votes**_

 _ **Fairy Deck: 2 votes**_

 _ **Psychic Deck: 2 votes**_

 _ **Fiend Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Insect Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Pyro Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Winged-Beast Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Thunder Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Beast Deck: 1 vote**_

 _ **Sea Serpent/Fish Deck: 0 votes**_

 _ **Aqua Deck: 0 votes**_

 _ **Reptile Deck: 0 votes**_

 _ **Rock Deck: 0 votes**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, y'all! Here we are with the next chapter! The votes have been tallied, and the deck has been built! So let's get to the chapter, shall we? And before you ask, Jaden already has Yubel in my story. I don't like that they were separated for so long that she went totally psycho.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY! I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Duel Academy! - Duel with a Snob and A New Deck!**_

* * *

Jaune looked out over the side of the ship that was taking the students to Duel Academy, just taking in the beautiful view of the afternoon rays of the sun reflecting off the water's surface. The original plan was to use a helicopter to take the students to the academy, but after Pegasus had a talk with Kaiba the plan was changed and they switched to using a luxury cruise ship.

Much to Jaune's relief, as he did not want to get airsick and accidentally vomit on anyone's shoes again.

Right now, Jaune is dressed in his own Slifer Red Uniform without his jacket. He wears a dark red muscle shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans held up by a belt that had an unusual belt buckle. The belt buckle looked like the face of a dragon mixed with a fiend. It was mostly red with some black accents. And to complete the ensemble, the bottoms of his pant legs were tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. Crocea Mors was strapped to his hip rather than his back this time.

However, Crocea Mors looked much different than it used to be.

Now instead of looking like a crusader's sword or a broad sword, it has taken on the form of a japanese katana blade. The hilt was gold with white wrappings and a golden guard that looked like a Nazi cross, and the sheath was now colored white with a golden dragon coiling around it. The pommel of the blade also had some chain links attached to it.

Since Crocea Mors is a sentient blade, it could tell all this time that its previous form was far too awkward for Jaune to wield properly. But it couldn't change its form until now because it needed time to learn what kind of sword would be best for Jaune. And to add a little ranged firepower to the boy's arsenal, it redesigned its sheath to mecha-shift into a crossbow that shoots arrows made from his own aura. In face, it was designed so Jaune could imbue it with a set amount of his aura to form a certain amount of arrows so he wouldn't have to worry about wasting aura when in the middle of a fight.

" _I must say, your new weapons suit you very well, m'boy."_ Black Luster Soldier complimented.

" _Thanks, pal. But they're going to take some getting used to. I'm much more used to fighting with a sword and shield like a knight, not a katana like a samurai."_ Jaune mentally replied.

Black Luster Soldier just chuckled at his new partner.

" _And none of us expect you to be able to use such new weapons with the skill of a master right away. Even the greatest of warriors once started out as a mere novice who couldn't even hold a shield correctly. Even your grandfather, his father and his grandfather before him started out as a scrawny weakling much like yourself. And I mean that in the nicest possible way."_

Knowing that the spirit meant no offense, Jaune just dropped the matter and walked over to a lounging chair. He laid down on it and tried to relax as he took out one of the boxed lunches that he'd made for the trip. Pegasus had told him he'd need to regain the weight he lost in order to duel at peak efficiency, and Jaune wasn't about to argue. He's skipped many a meal in his attempts to steer clear of everyone at beacon, and it resulted in his becoming skin and bones. Fortunately for him, his former mother had taught him how to cook before his former father had disowned him as an Arc.

Jaune shook his head to try and clear away the unhappy memories. He refused to relapse into his time of depression.

"Hey, you're that guy who beat Crowler, aren't you?"

Jaune looked up to see a very pretty girl, who we now see is Mindy, looking at him. He could tell from her blue and white clothing that she was a student of the Obelisk Blue ranks, but her eyes held none of the arrogance or the holier than thou attitude that Weiss and even Chazz have.

Walking over to the lounge chair next to him, Mindy also sat down and just kept looking at him.

"I'm Mindy Hamaguchi. And you're Jaune Miles, right?" she asked after introducing herself.

"Well, let me check on that." Jaune replied as he took out a small mirror. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome face… sort of… and practically a skeleton. Yup, I'd say that I am indeed Jaune Miles. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Jaune mentally facepalmed as he realized he'd used THAT stupid line again. And he absolutely HATED the torment it brought him in the past due to Xiao Long's constant teasing!

' _Great, I messed up the ONE CHANCE I get to make a good first impression with a girl by using that stupid line! Now she probably thinks I'm a shameless flirt and a giant pervert and will no doubt slap me into next Tuesday!'_

Jaune waited for the oncoming pain to the face that would surely be dealt by the girl next to him… only for the sound of laughter to fill the air instead. Jaune looked confused and figured that Mindy was probably laughing at him for doing such a piss poor job at flirting with her. Even if it was unintentional.

Once Mindy got her giggles under control, she wiped a tear from her eye and said something that made Jaune both happy and slightly confused.

"You're kinda funny, you know?"

Jaune stared at her in confusion before she explained what she meant.

"I mean, that was the corniest line that I've ever heard in my life, but it's so original it was just so funny!" Mindy explained before asking "Where'd you come up with that one?"

Feeling a little better knowing that Mindy wasn't laughing at him, Jaune smiled as he unwrapped his lunch.

"I just made it up on the fly. My former dad gave me a lot of useless dating advice." Jaune replied.

Now it was Mindy's turn to be confused.

"'Former' dad? What do you mean by that? Did your parents get a divorce or something?" Mindy asked.

Jaune's eyes misted over for a bit before he pulled himself together and took a bite out of his fried shrimp.

"Something like that. But back to the matter at hand, my mom and dad had given me some very different forms of advice to help me out with dating. You see, where I come from my family is descended from a long line of warriors that became heroes, so I had a lot of responsibility to uphold my family's image." Jaune explained. "So my mom tried to help me get a girlfriend by making me more appealing. We did a lot of crafts and such together."

Jaune then got a dark look in his eyes as he remembered his dad's antics before being disowned.

"My dad, however, would try to set me up with 'damsels in need of an Arc hero'." Jaune said. "His words, not mine."

"What'd he do, trick a bunch of women into signing a contract that would have you married to them on your eighteenth birthday?" Mindy asked jokingly.

An uncomfortable silence settled as Jaune didn't answer and just tried to focus on his food. At that point, realization hit Mindy like a ton of bricks tied to a sack of hammers.

"Oh my god, he really did that?!" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, but my mom would always stop him from doing that before it was too late. Usually by beating him into unconsciousness." Jaune replied.

"Wow, I know that mother's can be scary, but yours takes the cake." Mindy said.

"Girl, you have no idea!" Jaune said, remembering the good times he's had with his mother. "She's an accomplished huntress, one of the warriors in my homeland, and she once stared down a pack of beasts so hard that they literally exploded!"

Mindy took a second to imagine that and involuntarily shuddered out of fear of the scary woman. It's clear to see that this mother of Jaune is not a woman you want to mess with if you value your own pathetic existence.

"Right… ignoring the new information about a crazy lady being your mother, where's your jacket?" Mindy asked. "Every new student gets one to show which dorm they've been placed in, and you were placed in Slifer Red from what I heard. So where is it?"

"Oh, I haven't opened the box yet. I wanted to hold onto the surprise a little bit longer, so I left the box in my cabin while I waited for us to get to the island. Plus I was hungry and didn't want to get food all over it." Jaune explained.

A growling noise was heard before Mindy blushed in embarrassment and put a hand on her stomach.

"Uh… do you have any more of those?" she asked, pointing to his boxed lunch. "I missed breakfast this morning."

Smiling at his new friend, Jaune reached into his bag and pulled out an extra boxed lunch.

"Help yourself. I made extra lunches in case of an emergency." Jaune said.

Mindy gratefully accepted the lunch and opened it up to find fried shrimp and white rice. After taking a bite of the shrimp, her eyes snapped open as her brain practically exploded from the flavor.

"Wow, this is delicious, Jaune! And you cooked this yourself?!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Yeah, I can't cook anything fancy right now, but I'm a fairly decent cook." Jaune replied. "My mom taught me how to cook before I started training at a huntsman academy, but I'd rather not dwell on the past. Let's just sit back and enjoy the cruise."

Mindy just nodded as she happily munched away on the food that Jaune had prepared. It was just as good, if not better than, her mother's cooking. And that's saying something for anyone!

I mean, really! He made a meal as simple and usually flavorless as white rice with fried shrimp taste like a five star meal!

How is that even possible?!

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

* * *

Jaune had disembarked from the boat with the rest of the students, now wearing the finishing touches of his uniform. He wore an unzipped inverted version of the Slifer Red jacket, the jacket itself being primarily white with fiery red accents and buttons. He also has a standard Slifer Red Duel Disk strapped to his left arm.

He was standing next to Syrus and another Slifer Red student that he and Mindy had met on the boat. A boy with dual toned brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the standard Slifer Red boy's uniform, only his jacket is the standard red color unlike Jaune's mostly white one. His name is Jaden Yuki, and from what he told Jaune he uses a deck centered around Elemental HERO cards and his two absolute favorite cards. Winged Kuriboh and Yubel.

But now, after about half an hour or so of getting settled, the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was a coat-tail blazer like the blue blazers Jaden noticed but it was darker red than the Slifers, more of a maroon color.

 _'That must be the boss man who Pegasus told me about.'_ Jaune thought. _'Good to see he's backing the good old color red. It looks good on him.'_

"Welcome, Elite Duelists." The bald man greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."

Jaune admitted that he was nodding off as the speech continued, but couldn't help it. It was even more boring than the speech Ozpin gave before chucking the students off a cliff! He waited and tried to continue listening to Sheppard's speech.

"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle before his image faded from the screen.

The students left at that, Jaune walking along with Jaden and Syrus who he had been standing next to during the speech.

"This place will be awesome, right guys?" Jaden stated/asked with a wide grin.

"Y... Yea... I think so..." Syrus muttered nervously.

"I admit that this place seems even cooler than I thought it would be." Jaune added with a nod.

"I can't wait for all the Duels I'm gonna have! It'll be sweet!" Jaden smirked.

"Well I must say, you're excited." Bastion said as he walked towards them in a yellow blazer.

"Hey, Bastion. Good to see you again." Jaune said. "Are you in Slifer Red too?"

Bastion smirked with a mock thinking pose.

"Let's see… yellow jacket, yellow buttons… nope! I don't think so." he quipped.

"Oh, so that's how it works around here, huh? Really different from my old school." Jaune said sheepishly.

That last comment caught Jaden's attention.

"Your old school? How'd they do things there as opposed to here?" he asked.

"Well, our school was a school that taught the next generation of warriors rather than duelists, and during initiation, the students would go through a test that would determine who worked best with who. The students would be grouped into teams of four with each team having a leader, and their team name being an acronym based on a letter from each student's name. I was the leader of team JNPR, or Juniper." Jaune explained.

But then Jaune pulled out a PDA and pulled up a set of coordinates.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk more, but I've got to go now. I'll meet up with you guys later so we can explore the school together, Jaden." Jaune said.

With that, he walked off to check out where he'd be staying.

It took a bit of walking, but Jaune actually found himself at peace amongst all of the nature. It turns out that his base of operations/personal training ground was built deep in the forest of Duel Academy so that the rest of the students wouldn't find it so easily.

After turning right at a tall oak tree, Jaune came across a beautiful sight. The place he'd be staying was designed to resemble a traditional Japanese mansion from the days of the samurai. The walls were painted a light cream color while the tiles of the roof were painted gold and made from bamboo. The floor itself seemed to have several tatami mats scattered about, and there were even a couple of cherry blossom trees planted in the area.

"Wow, when Pegasus told me that this place would be beyond my expectations, I didn't think he meant by this much." Jaune said to himself.

Rather than just go inside right away and check everything out, Jaune decided to wait on that and head out to find Jaden and Syrus. He'd rather know the layout of the school before classes start rather than wander around aimlessly on the first day.

"Probably a good idea, young warrior." said a woman's voice.

Thinking there might be danger around, Jaune drew Crocea Mors from its sheath and took up a battle stance. He looked about frantically in an attempt to find the enemy before they struck him down. And without a team to back him up, the fight itself would no doubt be far more difficult than he'd want it to be.

"Wh-Wh-Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jaune demanded.

A feminine giggle was the only response he got.

"You know who I am. After all, you've been using me in battle since you first started at Beacon."

Eyes widening at what that sentence meant, Jaune looked to the blade held in his hands.

"Crocea Mors… Is that you?" Jaune asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Give the lad a prize!" quipped the sword.

"But how is this possible?!" Jaune asked. "I mean, I know that you're a sentient sword and all, but I didn't think you could talk!"

There was a pause as the sword seemed to contemplate his words.

"Normally that wouldn't be the case. However, it is because I have a human soul sealed within me. And that is what gives me my sentience." Crocea Mors explained. "I go by many names, but you might know me better as the founder of the Arc family and your oldest ancestor, Joan of Arc."

"Wait a minute, so you're really my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandma?!" asked and utterly flummoxed Jaune.

"I think you left out one 'great', but that pretty much sums it up."

Taking a moment to absorb all of that new information, Jaune took a seat on a nearby rock and sighed as he put his face in one of his hands. Something tells him that this new information was going to cause him a lot of trouble. Most likely in the form of tons of unnecessary paperwork.

"Okay, two questions. One, how is it possible for your soul to be sealed into a weapon? And two, how come you never spoke before now?" Jaune asked.

"Not in that order, I was still regaining my strength after being sealed into my blade. It took a lot of aura to create the seal, and I haven't had much time to experience the world yet. Plus, I wanted to watch from within the blade as you grew into what is sure to be the greatest warrior the Arc Family has produced in generations!" Joan explained. "As for how my soul was sealed in the first place, that dates back to when the first Maidens of the Four Seasons rose up. After doing battle with an evil witch named Salem and sealing her away, I knew I would not live to see the sunrise. So the four maidens and I devised a plan. Using my blood, they painted an intricate seal into Crocea Mors, which was once my weapon, and when the were done I channeled the remains of my aura into the blade where I would lay dormant until the time is right. But enough about the past, let's go explore the school! I'd love to take the chance to explore this new and beautiful land."

Nodding to his apparent ancestor, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and strapped it back to his hip before walking off to find Jaden and Syrus. Maybe he'd be able to find someone to duel and unwind.

After meeting up with Jaden and Syrus and being introduced to their new friend Chumley Huffington, whom Jaune could've sworn was a koala Faunus in disguise, the three reds walked around until they entered a large room, obviously a Duel Arena. Jaden had a large grin on his face and was about to ask Syrus or Jaune for a Duel so he could try this place out when they saw two kids wearing Blue Blazers talking to one another.

"What are you three Slifer Slackers doing here? This is our turf!" One of the Blue's said when he noticed them a few seconds later.

Jaune looked at the Blue and saw that it was the glasses wearing guy who always hung around that punk named Chazz. And the boy seemed to recognize Jaune.

"Hey, you're the kid who beat Crowler." Glasses said.

"Yeah. And who might you be?" the newly made samurai asked.

But the boy ignored the question. Instead, he turned around to face someone.

"Hey, Chazz! It's the kid who beat Crowler!" The boy shouted at the stands.

Jaden, Jaune and Syrus looked up at the stands and saw another boy wearing a blue uniform with raven hair. Jaune recognized him as Chazz and instantly wanted to pound his face in for the arrogant 'superior-than-thou' smirk on his face. Seriously, are ALL Obelisk Blue males as arrogant as the Schnee family?

"Hello… Chazz was it? My name is Jaune Miles. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jaune said in a friendly tone, but you could tell it had a slight edge to it.

"Jaune Miles? What's that about?" Joan asked through Jaune's thoughts. "I can sense through your blood that you are one of my kin, so why is your last name 'Miles'?"

' _I'll tell you what happened later. Right now, I have an arrogant prick to dethrone.'_ Jaune mentally replied.

The three boys stiffened when they heard the tone of his voice. Chazz was shocked but then became nervous.

 _'This guy doesn't sound like an ordinary student. He holds himself up with pride and strength like a seasoned war veteran; someone who has more blood on their hands than anyone else! And if that's true, then that win against Crowler was no fluke. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but I guess I was wrong.'_ Chazz thought to himself before he slightly shock his head to wash the fear away. _'No! I am Chazz Princeton, the future King of Games, and he's just a Slifer Slacker! Even if he's a samurai warrior from another country, he is nothing to me!'_

He heard the two boys saying that Chazz was going to be the next king of games. Jaune just smirked.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I don't think you're qualified to be the next King of Games with an attitude like that! If anyone's worthy of the mantle of that title, it's Jaden. At least he's humble and not an arrogant prick like you." Jaune said.

"HA! BUUUUURRRNNN!" laughed Joan.

Jaden looked surprised at Jaune's words, but Chazz just scoffed at such a notion.

"Please! He's nothing but a weak little Slifer Slacker! Just like you!" Chazz mocked as his cocky attitude returned.

Jaune clenched his fist so hard that he almost broke the skin and drew blood. Chazz's attitude was reminding him more and more of Weiss by the second, and it was REALLY beginning to grate on his nerves. So much so that he was tempted to draw his blade and cut Chazz down then and there.

And Joan was actually encouraging this.

"WHY THAT ARROGANT LITTLE…! LEMME AT HIM! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL BEAT HIM! I'LL… I'LL…!"

' _Go on, what will you do to him? Or is that all you got?''_ Jaune mentally asked.

"Well there are other things I want to say, but none of them are very ladylike!" Joan whined.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly called, interrupting any further arguments.

They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes with Mindy and their friend Jasmine by their side.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Hey, Mindy. Good to see you again." Jaune greeted. "And these two must be Alexis and Jasmine, the two friends of yours you told me about."

"Wow, is that Mindy girl the black haired one?" Joan asked. "Because she is gorgeous! You better not let her slip through your fingers, because I want you to become her boyfriend and eventual husband! That way you two can give me lots of adorable great grandbabies!"

 _'Not now, grandma!'_ Jaune mentally said while blushing a bit.

'Hey, I'm not that old! I may be hundreds of years old chronologically, but physically and mentally I'm still only twenty seven." Joan said.

Any further arguments between ancestor and descendant were brought to a halt when Chazz spoke up.

"You know this Slacker, Mindy?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses." Mindy replied, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, it's people with that kind of attitude that will most often bring shame and dishonor to the Obelisks ." Alexis added.

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Jaune.

"What do you say Slacker? Ready to fall to your superior?" Chazz asked arrogantly.

Jaune just closed his eyes and let his aura flare for a bit. A white light of pure energy radiated off of Jaune's body, making everyone tense up from the sheer amount of power they were feeling. And it frightened most of them.

"I've had to deal with people treating me lower than dirt all my life! My own father disowning me for stupid reasons, and the people of my former hometown using me as a scapegoat for all of their problems…" mumbled Jaune.

It was loud enough that everyone heard him, but they couldn't question him as he opened his eyes and readied his Duel Disk.

"Fine. I'll duel you. Not only will I knock an arrogant prick off his high horse, but I'll also get the chance to try out my new deck!"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked in slight worry.

"He hasn't lost once in his last year of Dueling Prep School." Jasmine nodded in warning.

"Yea. I mean Chazz is, like, one of the strongest Duelists in the Obelisk Blue First Year class." Mindy added in slight fear.

"It's okay girl, I can take this prick down easily. Just like I'll do to my former friends and family if they ever show themselves around here!" Jaune assured them as he walked onto the Duel Field and pulled out his deck.

 **"Let's Duel!"** they both yelled.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Chazz's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

As the duel was starting, Joan was beginning to freak out from what her descendant had just said to everyone.

"Jaune, what do you mean your father disowned you?! Disowned you for what?!" Joan practically demanded. "I can sense that you have a pure heart and would never do anything to dishonor yourself in such a manner! Please, tell me what happened!"

But Jaune didn't respond. He just drew five cards and tried to focus on the game. But he could practically feel the hurt in his ancestor's voice when she spoke again.

"Jaune, please… I want to help you, but I can't help you if you won't open up to me." Joan urged.

Jaune thought about what she said and quietly sighed as he gave Joan his answer.

' _Later. We'll talk later.'_

It wasn't the answer that Joan was looking for, but she would just have to take what she could get. If there's one thing about Arcs that she knows was passed down through her family line, it was that they always kept their word.

But enough about that. Let's focus on the duel at hand.

"I'll start Slacker!" Chazz said arrogantly as he drew a card, smirking, before he slammed the card onto the field.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light, a mean looking man with a long curved blade appeared on Chazz's field before he roared in rage.

 _(Chthonian Soldier: Type: Warrior/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1200/**_ _DEF: 1400)_

"And I end with a face down, you're turn Slacker!" Chazz said with an arrogant smirk.

"And I'll gladly use it to wipe that arrogant smirk right off your face!" Jaune declared.

He drew a card and looked at it before adding it to his hand. After doing so, Jaune took two cards from his hand and inserted them into his Duel Disk's Spell/Trap Zone.

"I'll begin by placing two cards face-down," said Jaune as two cards appeared on his field. "And since you control a monster while I don't, I can special summon my Vice Dragon in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a mean looking dragon with strong looking claws and purple scales appeared on Jaune's field. It roared as it settled on the field.

 _(Vice Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2000/**_ _DEF: 2400)_

"But since my Vice Dragon was summoned this way, it's attack and defense points become half of their original total." Jaune explained while his dragon powered down.

 _(Vice Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000/**_ _DEF: 2400 - 1200 - 1200)_

"And guess what? I still haven't normal summoned yet! So I'll summon out my Dread Dragon!" Jaune said.

When Jaune played this card, a new monster appeared on his field. It was also a dragon, but it was much more grotesque than the Vice Dragon. This dragon was brown with a pot belly, long thin arms and purple hair on its head that looked like it belonged on a rag doll. In fact, this made the dragon look like the unholy offspring of a dragon and a voodoo doll.

The dragon growled as it glared at the Chthonian Soldier.

 _(Dread Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Tuner/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 2/_ _ **ATK: 1100/**_ _DEF: 400)_

Chazz gritted his teeth in slight anger that this Slifer Slacker was actually able to summon out two monsters on just the first turn. That's a move that only an Obelisk Blue student, maybe even a Ra Yellow, should be able to pull off. And yet he just did like it was nothing!

But then he realized something. And that was the difference in attack power between the three monsters.

"Nice try at intimidating me, Slacker!" Chazz said, his arrogance returning. "What good will that do?"

Jaune just smirked at Chazz. That arrogance of his would be his undoing in this duel.

"Because, Chazz, they're needed for a new type of summon style I'm introducing." Jaune replied.

Seeing the questioning gazes he was getting, the young former Arc decided to clue them in on what this type of summoning entails.

"You see, this new summoning style is called Synchro Summoning. It's what happens when you take two monsters, a regular and a Tuner, and use them to summon a Synchro monster from your extra deck." Jaune explained. "But here's the kicker. Every Synchro monster has certain requirements that need to be met for you to summon them; commonly the levels of the two monsters adding up to the level of the Synchro monster you wish to summon."

Jaune gestured to his Vice Dragon.

"As you can see, I have a level five monster…"

He then gestured to his Dread Dragon.

"...And I have a level two Tuner monster on my field."

Chazz's eyes widened as he realized he was in for a world of hurt.

"Then that means…"

"That's right. I can Synchro summon a level seven monster directly from my extra deck!" Jaune declared. "Dread Dragon, tune with my Vice Dragon!"

The two dragons roared as they took flight and Dread Dragon dispersed into a pair of glowing red rings that began to spin above and below Vice Dragon while the Vice Dragon became grid lines before turning into five stars.

"From dragon's might comes forth a burning explosion of fury!" Jaune chanted.

Everyone was forced to either squint or shield their eyes as a pillar of light appeared behind Jaune.

"I summon forth the Synchro monster Exploder Dragonwing!"

The light dispersed to reveal the new and stronger monster that was now on the field. It was a massive purple dragon with fiery orange accents here and there. Mostly on a frill around its head and on its wing membranes. The dragon roared as it set down on the field.

 _(Exploder Dragonwing: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Synchro/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 7/_ _ **ATK: 2400/**_ _DEF: 1600)_

Everyone was shocked from this new summoning style. Jaune has just summoned an incredibly powerful monster on just his first turn. All without Polymerization as well!

"Synchro summons…" Mindy said in awe.

"I don't understand it much, but I like it. Too cool!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, as cool as it might be, there's still the effect of Chthonian Soldier to think about here." Alexis said, being a bit of a downer.

Jaune turned back to Alexis and smirked at her.

"Really now, miss Rhodes, do you take me for an idiot?" Jaune asked. "I'm not so dumb as to charge in blindly without a plan. So I'll end my turn for now.

Chazz mentally cursed as he drew his next card. His plan to redirect the damage failed, and he couldn't wipe out Jaune's monsters with his face-down if he doesn't attack.

"I'll summon my Return Zombie in attack mode, and end my turn." Chazz said.

A zombie that looked kind of buff and had bandage wrappings here and there groaned as it appeared on Chazz's field.

 _(Return Zombie: Type: Zombie/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1000/**_ _DEF: 1600)_

Jaune smirked at Chazz. He knew what the spoiled rich kid was trying to do. He was trying to bait him into attacking like some reckless fool of a sloth and pancake obsessed girl he knows. Well it ain't gonna work! Not by a long shot!

But as Jaune reached to draw his next card, he felt something pulsing within his deck. An ancient and pure power that felt as if it would destroy everything if he wasn't careful. And yet, Jaune could sense no malevolence from whatever was sleeping in his deck. It felt gentle and comforting. Kind of like a warm hug from your mother.

' _I can feel it…'_ Jaune thought to himself. ' _Whoever and whatever you are… I can feel your absolute power!'_

Jaune drew his card and looked at it. His eyes widened for a brief moment. It was one of the cards that that man had given to him before his entrance exam. And if this card is really the genuine article, then that must mean… that man was none other than Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself!

Jaune smirked at Chazz, resolving to talk to Pegasus about this later. Right now, he has a duel to win!

"To start this turn off, I think I'll take one of your monsters off your hands. I activate the spell card Brain Control! As you know, this card lets me sacrifice eight hundred of my Life Points in order to take control of one of your monsters for a full turn! And I choose your Chthonian Soldier!" Jaune declared.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 800 = 3200**_

After the toll was paid, Chazz could only watch helplessly as his Chthonian Soldier was brought onto his enemy's side.

"Oh, and I'm not done yet. Now I activate my face-down card!"

One of Jaune's cards flipped up to reveal a new card.

"De-Synchro! It works a lot like De-Fusion, only this baby works with Synchro monsters. Exploder Dragonwing, separate back into your prior forms!" Jaune ordered.

In a ball of light, Jaune's dragon split back into the two dragons that were used to summon it. Only now, their arms were crossed as if blocking an attack.

 _(Vice Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 5/ ATK: 1000/_ _ **DEF: 1200)**_

 _(Dread Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Tuner/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 2/ ATK: 1100/_ _ **DEF: 400)**_

Now Chazz and the others were really confused.

Why would Jaune split apart such a powerful monster just to get the materials used to summon it back onto the field? Is he going to Synchro summon something stronger?

"I would say you put up a good fight, only you didn't." Jaune taunted. "And now, I tribute the three monsters on my field to summon and unstoppable force of nature!"

"Gilford the Lightning?!" whimpered Chazz.

"Oh it's much worse than him. Say hello to The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaune declared.

" **WHAT?!"** everyone cried in shock.

The three monsters were engulfed in a huge pillar of fire that erupted into the sky before a massive golden orb, roughly the size of the Spirit Bomb Goku used to kill Omega Shenron, descended upon the field. It was glowing with an ethereal light that made it seem like you were looking at the sun.

Everyone looked up in awe at the huge sphere and knew one thing. Chazz is finished.

But rather than being scared for his life, Chazz began laughing at Jaune.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Slacker, but you forgot something. You need to be able to read the text for the chant used to awaken Ra, or he's useless!" Chazz gloated.

Jaune gritted his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, Chazz is right. He may have Ra on the field, but he had no way of awakening it. What could he do?

 **"Fear not, young warrior. I shall help you release me into my battle form."** said a regal woman's voice.

Jaune gasped when he heard the voice and looked up when he realized that voice was coming from Ra. He was a little surprised to find out that Ra is a girl, but he'd get to that later.

' _How are you going to help me, Ra?'_ Jaune mentally asked.

Somehow he could feel Ra smirking as she somehow glared at Chazz.

 **"I shall tell you the chant used to awaken me. Simply listen to my voice and repeat after me."** she instructed.

Jaune looked at Chazz as his smirk returned. He closed his eyes and listened carefully before repeating what she said.

 _ **"** **Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee! Please heed my cry!"**_

"No way! He actually knows how to awaken Ra?!" Jasmine gasped.

"This is incredible!" Syrus said.

"But let's see if he can actually control Ra." Jaden said.

He was absolutely giddy to see an Egyptian God dueling in real life, and this was probably going to be his only chance to see one in action. It was like Christmas, Easter, his birthday and maybe a bit of Halloween all mixed up into one for him.

 _ **"Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me vict'ry in this fight!"**_

 _ **"I beseech the, grace our humble game! But first I shall call out thy name!"**_

 _ **"WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**_

The spectators could only watch in astonishment as the orb of gold that was The Winged Dragon of Ra unfolded and rearranged itself like a piece of origami or a transformer before it turned into a massive golden dragon with phoenix wings. Ra released a roar that shook the very heavens as she hovered over the field.

 _(The Winged Dragon of Ra: Type: Divine-Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: GOD/ Level: 10/_ _ **ATK: ?/**_ _DEF: ?)_

"Now Ra gains a supreme power boost equal to the combined attack and defense of the monsters used to summon her!" Jaune explained.

Ra growled as she shone brightly while increasing her power.

 _(The Winged Dragon of Ra: Type: Divine-Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: GOD/ Level: 10/_ _ **ATK: ? + 2000 + 1100 + 1200 = 4300/**_ _DEF: ? + 2400 + 800 + 1400 = 4600)_

Jaune grinned even more as his body began to glow with a white aura. Ra's body was also glowing with the same light.

"And now, I activate Ra's special ability! By transferring all but one of my Life Points, Ra gains those lost Life Points as attack and defense points!" Jaune said.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **3200 - 3199 - 0001**_

 _(The Winged Dragon of Ra: Type: Divine-Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: GOD/ Level: 10/_ _ **ATK: 4300 + 3199 = 7499/**_ _DEF: 4600 + 3199 = 7799)_

Chazz took a couple of involuntary steps back out of fear. There's no way he's gonna survive this duel! Especially since Ra and the other Egyptian God cards are immune to card effects.

"H-Hold on…! Let's t-talk about this!" stuttered Chazz.

"There's no need, Chazz. Just know that this is the price of arrogance! **WINGED DRAGON OF RA, ANNIHILATE HIM! METEOR FLAME ATTACK!"**

Ra took a deep breath and shot a huge blast of fire at the Return Zombie.

The poor monster didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell as it was instantly incinerated in the flame's of Ra's holy fire. Chazz screamed in utter rage and outrage as his Life Points were cleaned out all in one move.

 _Chazz's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 6499 = 0000**_

"And so ends the duel!" Jaune declared.

Jaune looked back up at Ra, who seemed to smile at him and roar in happiness as her hologram disappeared from the battlefield. Jaune was soon surrounded by Jaden, Syrus and the girls.

"That was a totally sick duel, bro!" Jaden all but shouted.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Amazing nothing! YOU WERE TOTALLY FRIGGIN' AWESOME, JAUNE!" shouted Mindy.

Jaune laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, not even registering Chazz and his two flunkies leaving the arena. But Alexis walked up with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"You know, not all of us Obelisks are as bad as Chazz and those two are." she said.

"I'm sure you're not. But I had some bad experiences back home before coming here, so I have some trust issues." Jaune explained.

The Obelisk Queen nodded in acceptance of that answer. But Jasmine looked at Jaune suspiciously.

"But what I want to know is where and how did you get The Winged Dragon of Ra? There's only one copy of it in all the world, and it belongs to Yugi Moto. Did you make a counterfeit card?" Jasmine asked/accused.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you, but that card was the genuine article. You see, on my way to my entrance exam I ran into Yugi Moto himself. We talked a little and he gave me three cards. The Black Luster Soldier, the Black Luster Ritual and apparently The Winged Dragon of Ra. And I don't even know WHY he'd just give away one of his best cards!" Jaune explained.

Even though it seemed hard to believe, everyone decided to just accept the answer. Jaune's eyes held no signs of lying, and he has an honest face. So they decided to just drop the subject for now.

"Well anyway, you should probably get back to your dorms. The welcome feasts will be starting soon." Alexis suggested.

Jaden's eyes widened at that one word.

"Whoa, we get feasts?" Jaden asked in excitement. "C'mon Sy! Jaune! See you later, Alexis! You too, Jasmine and Mindy!"

"Uh, you guys go on ahead to the dorm. I'm not hungry yet, so I'm gonna explore the school some more and meet you guys there later." Jaune said.

Jaden just nodded in acceptance and ran off for the Slifer Red dorm, practically dragging Syrus along behind him.

Jaune smiled and shook his head in exasperation.

"I guess I'll see you girls around. I've got to go and familiarize myself with the school grounds." Jaune said.

He turned around and walked off into the forest with Mindy looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. And Alexis and Jasmine noticed this look.

"Hey, are you okay, Mindy?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda sick or something." Jasmine added.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." Mindy said with a sigh that clearly said one thing.

She's got a crush starting to bloom. And not just for his looks, cards or any status he might have.

Jasmine shook her head at her friend's antics and began dragging her back to the Obelisk dorms with Alexis.

"Come on, then. We need to get back to the dorm, or we'll be late for OUR feast." Alexis said.

As they walked off, they failed to notice that look in Mindy's eyes as the gears in her romance addled head were turning big time.

" _What did you mean by disowned, Jaune? Did your parents just not love you? Well, whatever happened to you, I'll be there by your side every step of the way! I swear on my good name!"_ Mindy mentally resolved.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there's the chapter folks! I hope you like what I did for the duel with Chazz and even for how Crocea Mors came to be a sentient weapon. Bet you didn't see that one coming! Anyway, I plan on giving Mindy a Signer Dragon as well, and I'm kinda torn between Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. Tell me what you think of the chapter and which dragon you think Mindy should have in your reviews. See ya next chapter, my fellow duelists!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I posted a poll for which of the Signer Dragons Mindy should get. The results are currently as follows, because I'm not going to count votes that I get in reviews.**_

* * *

 _ **Black Rose Dragon: 9 votes**_

 _ **Ancient Fairy Dragon: 6 votes**_

 _ **Stardust Dragon: 5 votes**_

 _ **Lifestream Dragon: 2 votes**_

 _ **Black-Winged Dragon: 1 vote**_

* * *

 _ **Be sure to cast your votes, because I'd like to have this deck ready for her before the Shadow Riders and the Knights of Light make their appearance. Preferably by the time of the lakeside duel. So read on and don't forget to vote!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY! I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **A Plan Set into Motion!**_

* * *

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the bottom. Once all of the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up… which unfortunately turned out to be Crowler.

"Alright everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?"

Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. And as Jaune demonstrated in a duel yesterday, there are new monster cards known as Synchro and Tuners. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said happily in a sing–song tone. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?"

The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers before a twisted grin spread across the she-he's lips before he yelled "You! Syrus Truesdale!"

His/Her shrill voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat.

"Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

' _Man… talk about nervousness to the extreme.'_ Jaune mentally groaned in sorrow for his new friend.

But before he could try to intervene, his fist tightened around the handle of his katana blade and he let loose a low growl when he noticed the twisted look of pleasure on the Doctor's face from the poor boy's reaction

 _'And Crowler's loving it!'_

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud excluding Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined.

"Relax, Sy… You totally got this one!" Jaden assured his friend.

"Jaden's right. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Think about what it is you want to say, and then speak." Jaune advised.

But he was clenching his fists very tightly as blood began to leak from his right palm due to his less than fruitful attempts at keeping his anger in check.

"I think not! Sit down." Crowler interrupted as Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you."

This caused the most blues, excluding Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, and some of the yellows, excluding Bastion to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said depressed.

Jaune's fists were now completely white from his rage and he stood back up and punched his desk. He punched it so hard, in fact, that it splintered away to dust from the force of the impact, startling everyone up from their seats.

"You know something, ya ugly Joker rip-off?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaune, who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you, so when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!"

Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while the Slifer's busted out laughing including Jasmine and Mindy, even Alexis laughed a bit.

"Well said, Jauney. A true warrior and friend will always stand by his comrades, even if they're fighting a losing battle!" Joan added from within the sword. "Like the people of the continent of America say: give me liberty, or give me death! That's my philosophy."

' _I thought our philosophy was an Arc always keeps their word?'_ Jaune mentally pointed out.

"Besides that, you sillyhead." Joan replied.

And, just to add insult to injury, Jaden decided to add fuel to this fire in Jaune's stead.

"And just so you know, a Field Spell is a Spell Card that affects the conditioning of the game by adding or subtracting Attack Points from monsters, depending on their Type and/or Attribute as well as having extra effects. Take the Spell card Skyscraper for example; it only adds a thousand Attack Points to an Elemental HERO if they attack a monster with higher Attack Points than their own."

Jaden and Jaune then sat down with a pleased smirk on their faces as Crowler ripped his handkerchief to pieces. Jaune also noticed the blood on his knuckles from when he destroyed his desk, but he didn't care. So long as he put this make-up wearing prick in his place, then he was happy.

 _'That's it! I won't let either of these slackers in my school for another second! I'll see to it that they're both expelled from here permanently! Starting with Jaune Miles!'_ Crowler thoughtfully fumed.

* * *

 _ **Later That Day...**_

* * *

A few hours later another class started and the next teacher was the Slifer Red Headmaster… thankfully.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some of which might be unnatural to even the most experienced duelist…"

"By the way…thanks, Jay. You too, Jaune." Syrus whispered to Jaden and Jaune, one of whom was leaning on his folded forearms.

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

"Inside voices, please." teased Joan.

Jaune ignored his ancestor's teasing as he noticed Banner looking in their direction.

"Uh oh, we may have to do it again." Jaune mumbled.

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?" Banner requested.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was a fat tabby cat that Jaune met during the Slifer Welcome dinner. The cat was surprisingly friendly towards Jaune, as from what he heard from banner, the cat usually scratches anyone it doesn't like. And that's pretty much everyone. The class laughed as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

"And it appears as though you have some blood on your hands from your little outburst in class before, Jaune." Banner said offhandedly. "Why don't you head on down to the nurse's office and get those knuckles checked out?"

Jaune nodded to the professor and walked off to do as he was instructed. It wouldn't do for him to get blood all over his cards, as Jaune plans to take VERY good care of them. He just hopes that nothing else particularly crazy happens today.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Kaiba Corporation (Earlier the Previous Day…)**_

* * *

"That's weird… SETO!"

Kaiba turned his attention from his work towards his little brother. If he'd reacted this way, then something big must've been going on.

"What is it, Mokuba? Has someone hacked into the Kaiba Corp. Mainframe?" Kaiba asked.

"No, but it might be worse than that! I just took a look at the Duel Academy Dueling Interface and found something out! One of the Egyptian God cards has been played in a duel!" Mokuba explained.

"An Egyptian God?!" Kaiba asked.

His eyes narrowed as he thought about this.

 _'Impossible! Only three people hold one of the Egyptian God cards, and that's me, Pegasus and… Oh Lord, no!'_

Kaiba snapped back to reality and turned back to his little brother.

"Pull up the footage for the duel where this Egyptian God was played, now!" Kaiba ordered.

"I'm on it, Seto!" replied Mokuba.

The younger of the two Kaiba brothers began to type away furiously in an effort to pull up the file that contained the footage with the Egyptian God in it. Like his brother, Mokuba knows that if any of those cards were to get into the wrong hands, it would mean big trouble for the entire world!

After several minutes of searching, Mokuba managed to pull up the footage of the duel in question.

"There it is!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The film revealed the Egyptian God in question to be The Winged Dragon of Ra, startling the two Kaiba brothers. And they both saw the Duelist in question who seemed to be controlling Ra with no problems or repercussions to be found. A scraggly blonde boy with a katana strapped to his hip.

"This could be problematic. Who is that boy, anyway?" Kaiba demanded.

"It says here that his name is Jaune Miles, a huntsman chosen by Pegasus to take care of the problem pertaining to those black creatures that have been popping up around Duel Academy." Mokuba explained before asking "What should we do, Seto?"

"For now, we do nothing. I need to have a little talk with Pegasus about this whole situation." Kaiba replied.

Having said his piece, Kaiba walked out of the monitor room and made his way to his office. He needed to make a phone call and have a serious talking to with a certain creator of Duel Monsters. And even then, an idea began to form in his head.

 _'Perhaps the Egyptian God cards and the title of World's Strongest Duelist are not lost to me after all. I just need to do some very careful planning.'_

* * *

 _ **Back at Duel Academy (Present Time…)**_

* * *

In Crowler's office, the 'Doctor' was writing a letter down with a white feather pen.

"How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaune and his crony Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake either one of them will ever make."

He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself.

"There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boy's locker room, since Jaune's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor.

"Now to plant the bait where Jaune will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty.

When he got to the fifth one, however…

"Ah ha! Jaune's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaune's shoes and left as quick as possible.

But unknown to him, several spirits of certain Duel Monsters were watching the whole thing go down. The Black Luster Soldier, The Winged Dragon of Ra and a strange dragon that closely resembles a hybrid of an archfiend and a dragon.

" _This guy just doesn't know when to quit, does he? I mean, REALLY! All of this just because he lost against Jaune in a duel?"_ asked an exasperated Black Luster Soldier.

 **"Indeed, old friend. It would seem as though this fool of a man has been corrupted by the power that comes with being the Vice Chancellor of this school, and as such, he believes himself to be above everyone else. It's sad, really."** said The Winged Dragon of Ra.

The spirit that resembled an archfiend/dragon hybrid merely growled in annoyance. That gay crossdresser that dares to call himself a teacher was trying to get his friend expelled from this school just because his ego is bigger than the highest point of Mount Everest! It sickened him to think that people like that still exist in this day and age.

But he was determined to stop this guy from doing such things, as these dark actions will only fuel the reawakening of the most dangerous creatures to ever roam the earth since Zorc Necrophades. The Earthbound Immortals.

The three spirits vanished from the locker room as they decided to just let these events play out. Who knows? Maybe something will go right for their card holder.

Oh, if only they knew for sure as they failed to notice a different figure sneaking into the locker room. The figure taped another letter to the door of Jaune's locker and hurried out of there. The only indicator as to what this letter might be was a little heart on the envelope drawn in lipstick.

* * *

 _ **Later That Day…**_

* * *

Jaune was walking back to his locker after gym class, sweat glistening on his body after a long and hard workout. The boy had explained to the gym teacher that as a huntsman he had a different sort of training regimen than any of the students here, so he had to continue to follow it in order to stay in shape. However, he had done the required amount of laps given to the students as a sort of workout.

Fonda agreed, and allowed Jaune to go off to a safe distance to practice with Crocea Mors. As she and several students saw, he was moving with the grace and fluidity of a seasoned samurai warrior. But little did they know that Joan's spirit was guiding his blade as he learned the different katas needed for his sword style.

It made Jaune happy to know that he still has SOME form of supportive family in the world. But throughout his workout, he couldn't help but feel like someone had been ogling him.

And THAT made him very nervous.

Jaune shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He just wanted to shower and get changed so he could get to his next class on time. But when he got to his locker, Jaune noticed a letter taped to his door.

"Huh? What's this?" Jaune asked himself.

He carefully removed the envelope and opened it to remove the letter inside. He unfolded the paper within it and read it aloud to himself.

"Come to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm tonight at eight p.m., and meet me by Falcon Rock. We have something that we need to talk about. Love… Mindy?!"

Jaune wasn't so certain about this. For all he knows, this could be a trap set up by Crowler or Chazz in an attempt to get him expelled from Duel Academy, and he can't let that happen! Yet at the same time, this does look like Mindy's handwriting. And he should know, the girl slipped a note with her PDA's number written on it asking him to call her.

Now, Jaune has been through a LOT recently, as you all know, but while his life sucks for the most part there are rare occasions where life will throw him a bone.

He was just trying to figure out if this was a bone, or just another one of life's cruel jokes.

' _What do you think, grandma?'_ Jaune mentally asked.

"I think that you should bring this up with Shepperd before doing anything. And bring me along with you. You never know if a Grimm might attack." Joan answered.

' _Good idea. Thanks.'_

With his decision made, Jaune went to get showered and changed so he could get through the day. He needed to make sure that everything would go smoothly rather than running in headfirst without a plan.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember people, if you haven't voted for a Signer Dragon to give to Mindy, you'd better vote now. And be sure to leave a review for this chapter! Hope y'all like it! And for those of you who are wondering, teams RWBY and (J)NPR aren't going to be bashed for much longer. But it will be gradual.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The deck has been completed, and now we'll see which dragon Mindy has for her Signer Dragon! I hope you guys like this chapter because I worked really hard on it. Also, the deck that Mindy will be getting will not be revealed until later on in the story, so for now she's using a temporary deck that I have constructed. Much like how Jaune did at the beginning. Also, the duel written in this chapter was played out on YGOpro. ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Jaune Arc Vs. Mindy Hamaguchi - A Duel By The Stone Falcon!**_

* * *

In Chancellor Sheppard's office, Jaune had just explained his situation involving this note he'd found on his locker. Quite honestly, this whole situation seemed so foreign to him. He's never had much luck when it comes to the ladies, and this letter he got from Mindy didn't make any sense. At least to him it didn't, seeing as he wasn't exactly a ladies man back in Remnant.

Back at Beacon Academy, a certain redhead spartan girl sneezed during combat practice. This in turn caused her to get hit in the face by Nora's hammer.

 **"OW, MY SNIFFER!"** yelped Pyrrha.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Nora said apologetically.

Anyway, the chancellor of the academy was mulling over what Jaune said and came to the conclusion that this obviously wasn't a set up. He's seen several of the students have their handwriting forged by Crowler before and was familiar with how the make-up wearing man wrote these things despite his forgeries. So it's safe to say that Crowler wasn't behind this particular note. But there are still protocols.

Luckily for Jaune, Pegasus had informed Sheppard about the young boy being hired for a mission here as a huntsman and has taken all of the necessary steps to ensure that they boy's mission progress is not hindered in anyway.

"Well Jaune, I can clearly see that this is not a forgery. But I normally can't allow any of the male students to go to the female dormitories. Especially after curfew." Sheppard said.

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's what he thought the chancellor would say.

"But that's what your employer is for!" Sheppard suddenly said, drawing Jaune's attention. "While it is true under normal circumstances that male students aren't allowed at the female Dormitories, especially after hours, Pegasus has made sure that you will not have any problems with completing your mission while you are here. Your PDA has an All-Access Pass downloaded into it. This way, you'll be able to go to places that would normally only be accessible by teachers and certain students. For the sake of your mission, of course."

Jaune understood what the chancellor was saying and immediately straightened himself out. He bowed in respect to the older man as per Japanese customs and turned to leave the office.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave." Sheppard suddenly said. "Be sure you bring your weapons with you in addition to your Duel Disk and Deck. I have a feeling you might need them, with those black creatures that have been running around recently."

"Thanks for the head's up, Chancellor. And by the way, they're called Grimm." Jaune replied.

And with that, he left the office to begin getting ready for his talk with Mindy. He had a strange feeling in his chest when he thought about her. Her beautiful brown eyes so shiny and full of life, her long light black hair, her eccentric and fun loving personality. Her kind and caring demeanor…

There were just far too many things about Mindy that Jaune likes! And he just doesn't understand why! But it would seem his ancestor does, as he can feel her grinning through their link in the sword.

"Awwwww! My cute little descendant is in love!" squealed Joan.

' _I do not!'_ Jaune thought back.

"Okay, but you're not getting any younger, Jauney! You're going to have to find the woman you love sooner. Or, Later!"

With that said, Joan cut the connection. Jaune just raised an eyebrow at what his ancestor had just told him. It's like he said, there's no way that Mindy likes him that way! ...Is there?

Jaune was broken from his musings when he heard his stomach growling loudly. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't realize just how hungry he was. Resolving to focus more on this matter after lunch, Jaune headed back to his own living place on the island to prepare something to eat.

Goodness knows he's going to need the brain food.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

"Okay, let's see here… Deck? Check. Duel Disk? Check. Crocea Mors and Crossbow? Double check. PDA with All-Access Pass in order to prevent possible deadly confrontation with teachers? BIG check! Looks like that's everything."

Having finished packing for the journey ahead of him, Jaune got into the small rowboat he had found near the docks and began to row his way to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. He has no idea why he was being invited over by Mindy, but he just has to make sure that it's not a trick! Plus, this would be a good way to exterminate any Grimm that might be in the area and make the land around the girls dorm safer for the students and faculty.

As Jaune was rowing to the island where the girls dorm was located, he felt as though there was still a set up going on here. Like there was someone trying to get him in trouble in the first place. But he just doesn't know what.

Meanwhile, in the girls dorm hot springs, three Obelisk Blue girl students were taking an evening soak, enjoying the warm water and gossiping as girls often do.

"Man, can you girls believe what happened in class today? That was so awesome!" exclaimed Mindy.

"I know, right? The way Jaune and Jaden stuck it to Crowler like that was, like, super cool!" Jasmine said in agreement.

"I just hope Jaune will be okay." Alexis said. "I mean, he did literally punch a desk into nothing but splinters and sawdust."

That made her two friends cringe at the memory of Jaune's literal bloodstained hands. True, he told them that he was training as a warrior, but they didn't expect a simple punch to do THAT to a thick wooden desk!

That made Mindy a little worried about Jaune. Sure, he seemed able to heal fast from simple injuries, but his hand had been bleeding all the way until Banner's class! He'd be extremely lucky if he hadn't gotten an infection before his trip to see Nurse Fontaine! Mindy checked her special waterproof watch and saw that it was getting close to the time on her letter.

"Listen girls, I'm gonna head out early tonight. I've got some things to do." Mindy said, wrapping a towel around herself as she got out of the water.

Her friends wished her goodnight before the girl left for the changing room. If her plan worked, and it should, then Jaune was coming to the island in order to meet up with her.

' _I hope you will hear me out, Jaune. And maybe we can learn more about each other as time goes on.'_ she thought to herself.

After getting dressed and grabbing her Duel Disk and deck, Mindy headed out to the location on her letter.

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy tying his boat to a stump so it wouldn't float away. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this whole situation. He just wasn't sure what it was.

He walked up the docks and up to the gate, only to stop in his tracks as he noticed something that definitely set off red flags in his mind. The gates were unlocked and the chains and padlock that were used to keep the gates closed and prevent intruders from coming inside were laying on the ground. Judging from the position of the dirt, these particular 'tracks' are fresh.

"Okay, I know I'm not Sun or Neptune, but my own Huntsman Senses are telling me that something's off about this whole thing!" Jaune thought aloud to himself.

Cautiously, he opened up the gates and stepped past them. He tensed as he expected alarms to go off and alert someone that there was an intruder in the area. When none went off, Jaune sighed in relief, knowing that his All-Access Pass was completely valid. He took a moment to close the gates and followed his PDA's map to the location of Falcon Rock.

As he was walking, Jaune could feel as though Mindy must have something very important to talk to him about. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have asked him to meet her here and risk them both getting in trouble and possibly expelled.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Jaune came across Falcon Rock. And it's not called that as a gimmick!

The rock itself was actually a cluster of crags that, when viewed from afar, looked like a Falcon with its wings spread out to take flight. Jaune quickly took his Duel Disk out of his pack and strapped it to his arm before inserting his deck into it. He could just sense that a Duel was coming up over the horizon.

"Well, look what we have here!" said a familiar voice.

Jaune looked back to see that Mindy was waiting for him at the base of the crags. And like him, she too has her Duel Disk and deck at the ready.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up." Mindy admitted.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I NEVER go back on my word! And while I never gave you my word that I would come here, I came anyway to see what was up." Jaune replied, walking up to her. "Now tell me, Mindy. What is this about?"

"A Duel!" she said, activating her Duel Disk.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at what she just said. Is she serious?

"A Duel?" he asked.

"That's right! You're a strong Duelist, and I respect that, but I want to see just how good you are in a Duel against me! But we'll both follow three conditions!" Mindy explained.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and readied his Duel Disk. Seems like those bad feelings were about to come true.

"Name them!" Jaune said.

"Number one; No use of this 'Aura' stuff I heard you talking about!" Mindy decreed.

Jaune nodded at that one. He didn't really need Aura to win a Duel, so what's the big deal here? Does she think he can read her mind using a Semblance or something? Preposterous!

"Number two; No outside help from anyone who might be spying on our duel!" Mindy asserted.

Once again, Jaune nodded in agreement. He really didn't want any help from other duelists to win this Duel. Besides, who could be watching this Duel anyway?

Up above Falcon Rock, we see the spirits of the Black Luster Soldier, The Winged Dragon Of Ra and that same mystery dragon sitting in recliners wearing 3D Glasses and holding various movie snacks ranging from popcorn, soda, candy, pickles and pickled garlic. Don't ask me about that last one.

"And number three; No infinitely strong cards! You remove Winged Dragon Of Ra from your deck!" Mindy declared.

Jaune scratched his chin as he thought about this part of the deal. Wait a minute…

"HEY, that was FOUR things!" Jaune said, feeling cheesed off.

"The last one was a two parter." Mindy said simply.

Jaune glared a bit, but complied. He removed his deck from his Duel Disk and searched for his God Card. Once he found it, he removed it from his deck and placed it back in his Deck Case before reshuffling and returning his deck to the Duel Disk.

"I hope you're prepared to lose, Mindy, because I expect you to tell me why you wanted me here when I win!" Jaune said.

"That's IF you win, Jaune. I'm no pushover!" Mindy fired back. "But sure, I'll tell you if you manage to beat me."

 **"Let's duel!"** they yelled.

 _Jaune's Life Points: **4000**_

 _Mindy's Life Points: **4000**_

Jaune drew his cards and looked at his hand. He nodded in satisfaction as he saw that this was a very good hand he drew.

"I'll go first! And I think I start by sending my Twin-Sword Marauder from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon my Power Giant in Attack Mode!" Jaune declared.

A card appeared on his field and the Solid Vision programming of his Duel Disk went straight to work. Appearing on his field was a large humanoid that looked like man made out of different kinds of crystals.

 _(Power Giant: Type: Rock/ Attribute: EARTH/ Level: 6/ **ATK:**_ _ **2200/**_ _DEF: 0)_

"However, once this effect resolves, my Power Giant's level is reduced by the same level as the monster I sent to the graveyard. Twin-Sword Marauder is a level four monster, so I think you know what his means." Jaune explained.

The crystals on Power Giant began releasing energy as its level was lowered down to a measly two.

 _(Power Giant: Type: Rock/ Attribute: EARTH/ Level: 6 - 4 = 2/_ _ **ATK: 2200/**_ _DEF: 0)_

Jaune smirked as he took another card from his hand.

"But he won't have to worry about being that way for long, because now I'm sacrificing Power Giant in order to summon my Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode!"

The Power Giant broke into crystals before it was replaced by a green dragon that seemed to be strong in the power of wind. The dragon roared and spread its wings as it settled on the battlefield.

 _(Strong Wind Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Attribute: WIND/ Level: 6/_ _ **ATK: 2400/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"And that ends my turn. Your move, Mindy." Jaune said.

"Thanks, Jaune. I draw!"

Mindy drew her next card and looked at it before adding it to her hand.

"And I'll start by activating this! The Dark Magic Curtain!" Mindy declared.

She played her spell card and a ghostly curtain appeared on the field. The curtain appeared to be a part of the robes of a skeletal specter.

Jaune lightly gasped as he seemed to know what that card does.

"Dark Magic Curtain?!" gasped Jaune.

"That's right, Jaune! Now with the power of this Spell Card, I just have to pay half my total Life Points in order to summon one of my deck's strongest cards!" Mindy explained.

 _Mindy's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 2000 = 2000**_

Jaune knew of only one monster that can be summoned by the Dark Magic Curtain.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, I mean!" Mindy replied with a smirk. "Say hello to my Dark Magician!"

The curtain to the ghostly skeleton opened up to reveal the kneeling form of the most iconic Spellcaster monster in Duel Monster's history! And it looks just like the one Arkana used to try and defeat Yugi in the Battle City tournament! The red and gold one with tan skin!

 _(Dark Magician: Type: Spellcaster/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 7/ ATK: 2500/_ _ **DEF: 2000**_ _)_

"And I won't have to worry about losing too many Life Points, because I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Emergency Provisions!" Mindy exclaimed. "With this card, I can send as many Spell or Trap cards as I can to my graveyard, and I gain a thousand Life Points for each card discarded!"

Mindy discarded her Dark Magic Curtain, causing the robed specter to shatter and herself to glow green as she regained some lost Life Points.

 _Mindy's Life Points:_ _ **2000 + 1000 = 3000**_

"And I'll place two cards facedown," two cards appeared on Mindy's field. "And I'll end my turn by placing one monster card facedown in Defense Mode and activating one of the cards! The trap Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

A facedown horizontal card appeared on her field before one of Mindy's cards flipped up to reveal the trap underneath it.

"With this card's effect, I can select a monster on the field and send it back to the owner's hand! So say adios to Strong Wind Dragon!"

Jaune's dragon was engulfed in a ball of light and flashed as it returned to his hand from the field. Jaune gritted his teeth as he could tell one thing. Mindy is an exceptional Duelist! She used her own Life Points to get a powerful card onto the field and made sure he was defenseless before setting a possible trap for him. AND she fortified her own defense!

But Jaune wasn't about to give up just yet!

"Then it's my turn again!" Jaune declared.

He drew his next card, looked at it and added it to his hand. Looking back at his hand and the field, Jaune smirked as he knew of one combo he could use to at least get Mindy's Dark Magician off the field.

And his grin was unsettling to her. She really doesn't like it when he grins like that.

"Now, I'll activate a Spell Card that I KNOW you're familiar with!" Jaune declared.

He played the card and pressed a button on his Duel Disk to activate said card.

"Say hello to my trusty friend, Brain Control!"

The card activated as a brain with arms appeared on the field. Mindy's eyes widened and she gasped in fear knowing exactly what was coming up next.

"And judging from the look on your face, I don't think I need to explain what the card does. So I'll take control of your Dark Magician now!" Jaune said.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 800 = 3200**_

Having made the necessary tribute of Life Points, the arms of Brain Control extended and grabbed the Dark Magician before switching it to the young Samurai's side. Oh sure, he put up a good struggle to remain on Mindy's side, but in the end he succumbed to the magic card.

"My Dark Magician! No!" cried Mindy.

"Don't worry, he won't have to fight his card holder, because I'm sacrificing YOUR Dark Magician to bring back MY Strong Wind Dragon!"

The Dark Magician was engulfed in a vortex of wind as it was sent to the graveyard before the cyclone broke apart to reveal that Jaune's dragon was back.

 _(Strong Wind Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Attribute: WIND/ Level: 6/_ _ **ATK: 2400/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"Now, Strong Wind Dragon, attack her facedown monster! Cyclone Slam!" Jaune ordered.

The dragon roared and complied with the orders of its master. It flew up into the sky and began to flap its wings really fast, creating a swirling gust of wind that soared straight for Mindy's monster!

But the girl smirked.

"Really, Jaune! You shouldn't have made such a foolish move!" Mindy said.

She pressed a button on her Duel Disk and revealed her facedown card to be…

"Magic Cylinder!? Oh no!" Jaune shouted in surprise.

"Oh yes! And thanks to its power, your monster's attack is redirected towards you, and YOU take your monster's attack point total as Life Point Damage!" Mindy declared.

Two cylinders appeared on Mindy's field and moved in front of the girl. One cylinder sucked in the vortex, the other one shot it back at Jaune.

The boy braced himself as he was pelted by Gale Force winds! He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out as his Life Points plummeted from that one attack!

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **3200 - 2400 = 800**_

Jaune growled as he saw what had happened to him.

' _She's good! She knows how to use her deck to it's full potential, and isn't that bad of a strategist! I've got to be more careful!'_

Jaune looked at his hand and saw that there was nothing else he could do in this situation.

"I'll end my turn here."

"Then first, I draw," said Mindy.

She drew her card, and took two from her hand. She placed those two in her Spell/Trap card zone.

"And I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." Mindy said.

Two new cards appeared on her field.

"So what's next, Jaune?" Mindy asked.

"I'll show you." Jaune replied.

He drew his next card and saw that it was his Majestic Dragon Tuner Card.

' _This Card won't do me any good. I'll have to place another monster down in defense mode. The monster might end up sacrificed next turn, but my overall Life Points will be safe.'_

He took a different monster from his hand and placed it in defense mode. Facedown, of course.

"One monster card facedown." Jaune said.

Mindy was a little disappointed that he didn't attack, but didn't show it.

"Brilliant move, Jaune." she said before drawing her next card. "So I'll also place a monster in facedown Defense Mode too."

A new card appeared on the field. Jaune drew his next card and saw that it was one he could use in this situation.

"Now, I'll summon Medium Piece Golem in Attack Mode!"

This new monster that appeared on Jaune's field seemed to be a golem made from living limestone. Or is it sandstone? Either way, it looked ready to fight!

 _(Medium Piece Golem: Type: Rock/ Attribute: EARTH/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1600/**_ _DEF: 0)_

' _Let's just hope that luck is on my side this time!'_ Jaune thought to himself while saying "Medium Piece Golem, attack her defense position monster on the right!"

The golem reacted in kind. It grunted as it picked up a slab of rock and hurled it at the enemy monster. The monster appeared, revealing itself to be a pillow looking monster called Mokey Mokey. The little creature was easily crushed by the boulder and Mindy grunted from the backlash she felt.

Jaune smirked, feeling a bit more at ease now.

"Okay, now let's try this again! Strong Wind Dragon, attack!" he ordered.

And the dragon obliged. It charged at the enemy monster with its claws poised to strike, and the monster was revealed to be a Phantom Gryphon card. The beast screeched in pain as it was sliced in half by the dragon's claws before blowing up and making Mindy wince as she felt the backlash big time by then.

"Oh and by the way, whenever Strong Wind Dragon attacks a defense position monster, you take the difference as battle damage! And since Phantom Gryphon has zero defense points…" Jaune trailed off.

"Th-That means…!" gasped Mindy.

She looked to her Duel Disk Life Point Counter to see that she had lost a full twenty four hundred Life Points from that one attack!

 _Mindy's Life Points:_ _ **3000 - 2400 = 600**_

Mindy growled a bit at this. She hated the fact that she was losing the duel… but then she smiled as she knew one thing.

She's having a ton of fun in this duel!

"Nice move, Jaune! You didn't let my facedowns intimidate you, and you took a chance! Never saw it coming!" Mindy praised. "That will just make this victory all the more sweeter when I win!"

Jaune smiled back at Mindy. Truth be told, he's having a ton of fun here too.

"You're more than welcome to try! It's your turn!" Jaune replied.

Mindy drew her next card and added it to her hand before playing a monster in facedown Defense Mode.

"I'll play one monster in Defense Mode," a card appeared on her field. "And that'll do it."

"Then it's my move! I draw!"

Jaune drew his card and looked to see that it might come in handy later.

"I'll set this card facedown," a card appeared in Jaune's Spell/Trap Zone. "And I'll attack your monster with my Medium Piece Golem!"

The rock monster hurled another rock and this time squashed a Petit Angel card. Mindy didn't even flinch as her monster was destroyed. She knows what's coming up next and was going to take her loss with her head held high!

Like a true Obelisk!

"You fought like a champ, Mindy. I'm sure your mom would be proud of you." Jaune praised. "But it's time to end this Duel! Strong Wind Dragon, wipe out the rest of her Life Points!"

The dragon took a deep breath and fired a ball of condensed air at Mindy. The girl didn't even scream as she took a direct hit to her Life Points. She lost, and she accepted that little fact of life.

 _Mindy's Life Points:_ _ **600 - 2400 = 0**_

Jaune walked up to Mindy after putting all of his cards away and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw nothing but kindness and good will on his face.

"Nice duel, Mindy! You almost had me beat there!" Jaune praised.

Mindy blushed at the praise and nervously poked her index fingers together in a way that Jaune found cute. Something he thought he was immune to after spending so much time around the likes of Ruby.

' _Not going there!'_ he thought to himself.

"Thanks, Jaune. But I know I still have a long way to go before I can beat you. You didn't even need to Synchro Summon in this duel!" Mindy replied.

"Still, you almost beat me! And I REALLY didn't expect you to have a Dark Magician card!" Jaune exclaimed, making Mindy giggle at his antics. "But I digress, why did you call me here in the first place? You do know that we could both get expelled for something like this if anyone found out, right?"

Mindy's blush seemed to intensify as she began stuttering, desperate to form a coherent sentence.

"Er… well… you see…"

They were both broken from such an awkward talk when they heard a shout out in the distance.

 **"IT'S A BOY!"**

The two jumped about three feet in the air before Jaune hid amongst the crags. Stealth was one of the many skills as a Huntsman that Jaune was working to improve on, so he'd be okay.

' _Talk about lousy timing!'_ they both thought.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I need some help. I can't decide if I want to give Mindy a Signer Dragon Deck or a deck revolving around Arcanite Magician. Let me know in the reviews which one you think will work best, and I'll put up a poll based on the responses I get. See you all next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter for everyone's enjoyment right here, folks! I hope you like it, because I tried my hardest to make a good chapter for you all, even if it came up short. And so, I hope to get lots of great reviews for this chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh-GX!***_

* * *

 _ **The True Threat to Duel Academy!**_

* * *

Deep in the heart of Atlas, Jacques Schnee was going over his top secret plans to conquer a certain island school away from the continent of Remnant. This island and its surrounding land masses are rich with all sorts of Dusts that would further the income of the Schnee Dust Company and increase his family's prestige for generations to come.

However, there was a slight problem that he needed to work around. And that's the fact that someone has already made the island the home of a school for a stupid card game!

That's right. He's targeting Central Duel Academy.

The Grimm that inhabit the island haven't yet attacked any of the students or the staff on that island, but he doesn't understand the importance of wasting valuable resources building a school just to teach children how to play with useless scraps of paper. Then again, who was a stupid business tyrant like Jacques to understand the true importance and history behind Duel Monsters and the Shadow Games?

Currently, he's going over a few rough plans to decide how to try and take over the island and take its resources for himself. He could try dispatching a platoon of Atlesian Soldiers and mechs to take it by force, but that might alert the armies on the mainland and spark a war between other continents and Remnant.

Of course, there's always the option of sending one of his children undercover to find a way to take the island without excessive violence. But there are already a few flaws in this plan.

His eldest child, Winter, is a General and Specialist for the Atlas Military and will end up trying to militarize the academy. That won't do well for someone who would go undercover as an exchange student.

Weiss was a more viable option, but Jacques isn't stupid enough to think that she'll just drop her training as a Huntress just to go undercover for him. It doesn't help that they didn't leave off on the best of terms with each other. Looking back on those experiences and that argument, Jacques sighed and lowered his head as he realized something.

He destroyed his relationship with his own youngest daughter.

And now it was coming to bite him in the butt.

And he can't send Whitley to do the job! Heavens no! That boy may be exceptionally skilled as a warrior, but even HE can see that the boy is severely lacking in skills regarding negotiation and diplomacy. Sending Whitley as an undercover exchange student would be like an open declaration of war!

The only other option he can see is just going over and trying to buy the island off of the owner, Seto Kaiba. But he knows that won't work either. Duel Academy and Seto Kaiba are from places that don't use Remnant's currency system.

Just what can he do?

"Mr. Schnee, your three o'clock appointment is here to see you, sir." said Jacques's secretary over the intercom.

The Schnee Patriarch sighed and shook his head. He'd worry about this later. Right now, he needs to just focus on running his company. And run it he shall.

"Thank you, Margaret. Send them in."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said. This chapter came up short. No matter what I did, I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. But next chapter will be longer, I promise you that! Because it will involve Jaune learning how to Turbo Duel! Also, with Turbo Dueling, I will be using the Speed Counters, as they are important to those kinds of Duels.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time on Transcendent Emperor Jaune, we saw that Jacques Schnee is the real threat! But just what else is in store for this particular episode of the series? Let's see…**_

* * *

 _ **The Crazy Things That Happen At Beacon When Jaune's No Longer Around To Witness Them! (Man, that's a mouthful!)**_

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Jaune left Beacon, and things were not as vibrant and full of life around Beacon anymore. RWBY and NPR have been showing signs of depression due to their own actions in driving Jaune away, and they all know that they have only themselves to blame. Even team CFVY felt bad about driving Jaune away.

But right now, we find Glynda standing out near the Emerald Forest without her glasses or her Scroll Tablet. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone.

"You know, sometimes I think Ozpin is an idiot sending these students off on dangerous missions just to get their mind off of their depression." she said to herself.

She thought about it for a moment, and then scoffed as an amused grin appeared on her face. It seems like Ozpin's trolling personality is infecting her more than she thought possible.

"Oh, who am I kidding, their antics are hilarious." Glynda quipped.

Just then, Ren came tumbling into the clearing through the underbrush. Clutched firmly in his hand was a golden set of keys, which he made sure to retain a firm grip on when he landed in a crouching position.

"Lei Ren, did you complete your quest for the Artifacts of Quick Travel?" Glynda asked.

"You mean these car keys?" Ren asked in return.

"They are known by many names…" Glynda declared dramatically.

But Ren wasn't impressed. He's seen better theatrics from professor Ozpin, and that man's lazy as heck!

"Is one of those names car keys?" Ren asked.

"Names aren't important." Glynda replied, taking the keys before mumbling "I'd best make a copy of these things."

Now we find Ruby looking pissed and hurt as she stomped into the clearing holding what looks like Glynda's Scroll Tablet. Her cape was on fire, so that might be why she's pissed.

"Miss Rose, did you retrieve the…"

"Just a second." Ruby said, cutting Glynda off.

The redhead plopped down onto her back and rolled around a bit to smother the flames, and popped back up to her feet feeling much better now that her cape wasn't burning.

"Okay, here's your Scroll," Ruby cleared her throat before saying "Uh, I mean the Artifact of Knowledge!"

She tossed Glynda the device, and the blonde teacher opened it while looking a little bit anxious about something. But what? Did she miss an important meeting, or something?

"You, um… you didn't look at the photo gallery, did you?" Glynda asked nervously.

"Well, mostly I was just trying to escape the forest alive. Eheh heh…" replied a sheepish Ruby.

Glynda gasped as her eyes turned into those white anime eyes that normally appear when an anime character is surprised or really mad, and began frantically swiping through her photos.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I… STILL have yet to delete my photos from the faculty costume party. Which turned out to be a very bad prank in the making _Port…!_ " Glynda replied while growling out the name of the portly teacher.

"You want to talk about it?" Ren asked.

But Glynda didn't reply. She just started deleting the photos from that party. Some of them being more embarrassing than others.

"Erase, erase, oh!" Glynda said, coming across a good picture. "Okay, admittedly, that's actually a pretty good shot! Nice legs, Glynn, you work that look!"

Ren saw the picture and gasped as he felt the need to puke. It's one thing seeing your girlfriend dressed like that, but Glynda's old enough to be Ren's mother! Even if she doesn't look it. But Ren pulled through and swallowed the vomit that wanted to come out.

"No wait, wait. Are you just sending us on quests to find stuff you misplaced and calling them artifacts?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby Rose! I am shock!" Glynda said with faux innocence. "Shocked and dismayed at these faceless accusations!"

That's when the three of them heard the sound of screaming and watched as Weiss ran past them with a Beowulf and a Geist Grimm after her. They winced as she quickly turned around and punted them back into the Emerald Forest like a couple of soccer balls, feeling a bit sorry for those Grimm. They may be the enemy, but even THEY don't deserve to be treated like sports equipment!

Weiss took a moment to catch her breath before zipping over to Glynda, a big grin on her face as she presented the woman her glasses.

"Professor Goodwitch, I've retrieved the Spectacles of Clear Sight! They were in the Crags of Instability just as you foretold!" Weiss declared.

"Darn that pile of loose gravel!" Glynda said, putting her glasses back on her face.

"I KNEW IT!" cried Ruby.

Glynda mentally cursed herself for giving herself away like that. She had to think quickly. What would Ozpin do in this situation?

"Um… LOOK, A PTERODACTYL!" she cried, pointing in a random direction.

The three students looked in that direction, giving Glynda the perfect opportunity to run away undetected. Ren growled in annoyance, having lost his target. But it's okay, as Ruby looked at her two friends with a mischievous grin.

"I copied the photos!" she whispered.

All three of them grinned. At least they had some decent blackmail to use against her should she ever do something like this again.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **This was just a little snippet before I put out the big chapter that's coming up. I hope you guys enjoyed a little comedy before the big duel!**_


End file.
